The Girl He Needed
by That-Dreamer-Girl
Summary: We all know of The Boy Who Lived, but what about The Girl He Needed? Voldemort killed Aurora's family, leaving her with the Weasleys. She becomes the triplet to the twins, and goes to a private school. As she enters Hogwarts as a transfer strange things start to happen, as Voldemort realizes his most needed weapon still lives. George/Oc one-sided Fred/Oc Ron/Oc Malfoy/Oc Neville/Oc
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related D:_

**_Prologue:_**

**_The Beginning_**

* * *

**_12 years ago, The Burrow_**

_Arthur Weasley awoke with a start as someone pounded on his door. He threw on a robe before running downstairs, afraid the racket would awaken his young children, or pregnant wife. He opened the door to reveal none other than Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall._

"_Albus? Minerva? What are you doing here so late?" Arthur yawned slightly as the pair smiled at him sadly._

"_May we come in Arthur?" Albus sighed heavily, as if there was a burden on his soul._

"_Oh of course." Arthur opened the door widely as the two walked inside._

"_Arthur Weasley what are you doing awake at this-"Molly Weasley stopped short as she stared at the trio in her kitchen. Her hands rested on her pregnant stomach as she stepped forward nervously._

"_Minerva? Albus? What is wrong?" Molly sat down as she watched the two look at each other._

"_Molly, Arthur, it's about Mickel and Aundrea..."Minerva watched as Molly's face twisted in agony._

"_No, no, no."Molly let a few tears slip as she grasped Arthur's hand. She gasped and stood up._

"_What about Aurora?" Her eyes read panic as the two sighed._

_Only then did Molly realize Minerva was holding something. Molly rushed forward to see what Minerva was holding. The older woman smiled and handed the tiny bundle quickly over to Molly. Molly removed the blankets and stared down at the sleeping form in her hands, small tufts of curly brown hair covered the baby's head. The child made a cooing sound before opening her eyes, revealing a startling shade of jade._

"_Hello Aura."Molly beamed at the beautiful child, before sitting down in the rocking chair._

"_Do you know who..."Arthur trailed off as he addressed Dumbledore._

"_Voldemort."Albus sighed as he pressed his fingers to his temples._

"_Arthur, I hate to ask, but Aundrea wanted us to speak to you, before doing anything with Aurora. She trusted your family more than anyone. Can you give her a home until we find an orphanage or home for her?" Minerva looked at the man pleadingly._

"_We will do more than that! She will stay with us. There is no way she is going to an orphanage or to someone who may not love her."Molly had jumped up, and glared at her husband, daring him to say otherwise._

"_Well...we've always wanted a daughter, and after Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and the new baby on the way, Aura will be a great addition."Arthur smiled as his wife nodded before sitting back down._

"_Of course. I will bring her things along with the paperwork and her vault key tomorrow then. Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." Dumbledore smiled before him and Minerva apperated from the home._

"_Well off to bed, we will prepare her a room, for tonight the nursery will be fine."Molly smiled as she walked to the newly prepared nursery._

_Neither of the Weasley's realized just what they were getting themselves into_


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Meeting_**

* * *

**12 years later**

Molly Weasley screamed as she released the toy mouse she was holding to the floor. She had assumed it was her wand, but it had been one of those toys her children enjoyed creating.

"George Gideon Weasley, Frederick Fabian Weasley, and Aurora McKenna Trinity Weasley!" Molly screamed at the top of her lungs. Suddenly six pounding feet could be heard as her favorite pranksters appeared.

"Yes mum?" Three voices chimed.

Molly gazed at her little pranksters. George and Fred's hair had gotten longer over the summer, and they were wearing matching clothes as usual, orange and green striped tee shirts and dark blue jeans, how her daughter could tell the difference between them, she had no clue. Her gaze shifted to the youngest "triplet", her messy brown hair hung to her waist now, since she refused to allow Molly to cut it. The small girl was currently wearing a pair of short blue jean shorts with lace peeking out, and a white tank top covered in skulls. She sported too many tattoos for her age, Molly never questioned how she got them or when, and she just ignored them.

"I grabbed another one of those stupid wands again." She sighed as she saw the same grin spread over their faces.

"Sorry mum." Aurora spoke alone as she stepped forward to retrieve the mouse. Her voice was very quiet, surprisingly so, compared to her rambunctious personality.

"Just keep them out of my kitchen."She huffed as the three began to dart outside.

"Don't forget we are leaving in an hour Aurora!"Molly called after the children, receiving a chorus of laughs.

Aurora had been looking forward to this moment. Whenever Hermione and Harry came over Aurora spent all of her time with Fred and George, claiming she thought Ron deserved alone time, but now she was finally going to meet them. It meant a lot to Ron, considering how close those two were.

An hour and a half later Aurora sat in her bedroom, that she shared with the twins. She watched quietly out the window as birds ran about. She figured the twins would warn her when they arrived. A giggle escaped her mouth as her long haired calico King Luey chased after a bird.

After a moment Aurora heard arguing, and stomping feet coming up the stairs, signaling her favorite boys were coming up. The door swung open and Fred and George collapsed onto their beds, on either side of her teal covered one.

"What'd you do to mum now?" Aurora smiled knowingly as she walked over to sit on George's bed.

"We dropped a toffee at Harry's house. The muggle boy ate it, and his tongue swelled up." Fred smiled widely as he sat up.

"Oh! The new ones we invented then?" Aurora's eyes shone brightly to see that her idea had worked. "That's wonderful." She giggled as George sat up and ruffled her hair.

"Yeah, tell that to mum." George said before rolling over on top of her, crushing her.

**~With Ron, Hermione, and Harry~**

"So you're telling me there is a girl living her that we have never met?" Hermione looked at Ron as if he was absolutely crazy.

"Yes, she's kind of like my sister, without the red hair. Normally when people are here she stays in her room, or with the twins. She's great."Ron laughed before noticing her cat chasing a garden gnome.

"I thought you hated cats Ron?"Harry looked at the furball in front of them.

"I do, that is King Luey, Aura's baby." Ron sighed as the cat noticed him and meowed loudly. Hermione and Harry smiled at each other over the name.

"Oh and another thing, she'll have to show you this, she has tattoos. I don't know how because she's our age, but she has tattoos, but they have meaning, you'll have to see when she-"Ron was cut off as he got tackled to the ground.

Harry and Hermione notice Fred and George clutching their sides as Ron wrestled the person on the ground. Suddenly the two stop, and Harry and Hermione see Ron pinning a small girl to the ground.

"Aura, what the heck?" Ron laughed as he stood up and allowed the girl to stand up.

The small girl flashed a large smile as Fred and George walked closer, standing on either side of her.

"Hello."Her quiet voice rang out as Harry and Hermione continued to stare at her. "I'm Aurora, although Ronald insists on calling me Aura, so I call him Ronnie." She giggled as Ron glared at her.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The girl smiled at the other girl nervously.

"And I already know you're Harry Potter."Aurora laughed when he blushed at her knowing his name.

"Show them your tattoos Aurora." Ron half screamed his request as she looked at the two he was speaking of.

"Do you want to see them?" Aurora asked curiously as Harry began nodding furiously. Hermione simply shrugged.

"Hmm okay, I have a new one to show Ronnie anyways. Let's see, this one." Aurora showed them her left wrist, revealing a tattoo that looked like an infinity sign, with 'life' and 'love' and a bird's feather entwined inside. "This one is for my parents, they loved birds." She smiled before showing her right wrist. On the inside of her wrist the phrase 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' surrounded in stars with a small wand at the bottom. "For my twins." Fred and George beamed at her, and she couldn't help but laugh, next she held out her right pointer finger, revealing a cat's nose, mouth and whiskers. "For King Luey my kitten." She thought for a moment before turning around.

Coming out the top of her tank top there were nine stars, two big ones at the top, with smaller ones progressing downwards. Each of them had names inscribed inside of them. "All of the Weasley's, my second family." She smiled at Fred, George and Ron, before lifting her hair up, and revealing a golden snitch. "Quidditch obviously, I got this when I became the seeker last year at St Marcus" She pulled the back of her tank top up, before George moved to help her, holding it up so that two potion bottles were visible in the middle of her back. "I have a knack for potions, so this stands for my love."She smiled before turning back around, and lifting the left side of her shirt, showing 'Protego' written high on her ribs. "The last spell I heard my mother say before she died, and finally, the one I promise Ronnie I would show him, but believe it or not, I'm not alone in this endeavor." She winked at Fred and George before pulling up the right side of her shirt, on her side there were two scrolls inscribed with the words 'mischief managed' along with three stars. George and Fred lifted their shirts up, revealing the same tattoo on their sides as well.

Ron laughed as Aurora released her shirt. "Mum will have a fit."

"Mum already has fits over my tattoos, and piercings, and dying my hair, but I think she deals with it." She smiled at Ron. "Well let's go help mum with dinner." She laughed as she jumped onto George's back and they took off.

**Review please? Something to let me know if it's good or horrible?**

**Pictures of Aurora and her tattoos can be found here: /Thatdreamergirl**


	3. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two:_**

**_Quidditch_**

* * *

Molly smiled as the children walked into the kitchen. "Need help mum?" Aurora asked. Molly smiled.

"Oh yes can you girls carry the plates, we will be eating in the garden, not enough room for twelve people in here." Molly smiled as the girls grabbed the plates and scurried outside. Harry watched as Aurora glared at Fred, who was apparently attempting a prank, he immediately stopped what he was doing with a sigh. Aurora watched as Molly's wand turned into a mouse again.

"Frederick, please go pick up the fake wands in the house, I'm tired of listening to mum scream, you had your fun, go." Harry almost laughed as Fred went about looking for fake wands, looking as if he was a kicked puppy.

"She's the only one who can control those two, although most of the time she's just like them." Molly beamed. "I'm not sure where those two will end up, but she will probably be a potion's master. She's already going to be Snape's assistant at Hogwarts."Molly almost sang as Harry just smiled.

Aurora sat between Fred and George as she listened to the boys talk about quidditch. "Where are we going again Fred?" Aurora giggled as Fred's grin grew.

"To watch quidditch." George answered.

"I'm sorry what?" Aurora looked seriously confused.

"Quidditch." The twins answered at the same time.

"Quidditch?"

"Quidditch."

"What again?"

"Quidditch."

"I'm sorry?"

"Quidditch."

"Have I heard of what was it again?"

"Quidditch."

"It seems my hearing is dreadful, one more time?"

"Quidditch!" All of the Weasley's yelled as Aurora began laughing.

"She, Fred and George normally do that for hours, until mum threatens to slap them." Ron laughed as Aurora silently pushed Fred out of his seat.

The next day the Weasleys plus Harry and Hermione had arrived at the world cup. They were all excited, and had enjoyed the game thoroughly. Currently they were resting in their tent, joking and laughing as they spoke about the game.

That night Aurora and the others had barely gotten to sleep when Mr. Weasley was shouting for them to get up. Aurora quickly grabbed her wand from her nightstand and threw on George's sweat shirt before running out of the tent. The scene outside we frightening. Masked faces were marching towards them; every now and then a tent was thrown around. Aurora was frozen in terror as her head began to pound.

"Go Aurora! Go!"Arthur Weasley shook the young girl from her stupor as she sprinted towards the woods.

After a moment Aurora heard people running behind her, so she pushed herself harder.

"It's her! It's the girl!"She could hear voiced behind her screaming as more people joined them.

Aurora's lungs were burning as she pushed herself harder than ever before. Suddenly someone reached an arm out to grab her, and she let out a small shriek, before a hand was clamped over her mouth. She opened her eyes and stood face to face with a blond boy about her age. She was terrified at that moment, she had no idea what was going on. She had to admit he was handsome, in a strange way.

When the men had run past them he opened his mouth to speak. "You're her aren't you? You're Aurora Trinity." He stared at her, as if it wasn't believable. "You shouldn't be here! You shouldn't be alive! He is going to find you!" The boy shook her, slamming her head into a tree. "You'll kill us all!"

Aurora let out a scream as her head slammed into a jagged piece of tree; blood began to trickle from her head. Suddenly a green light shown over head. The boy cast her to the ground before running, as people's voices grew closer. Aurora's head began to throb, her eyes unwavering from the green light.

Suddenly two arms picked her up off the ground and began carrying her. "Oh god, Aurora darling can you hear me?" Arthur Weasley's breath came out nervously as he stared down at his child. Aurora's eyes opened, and stared at the green light in the sky, her head felt as if it was going to split open. She knew if she stopped looking at it the pain would cease, but she couldn't. The burning spread to her eyes, and then her entire body, before she fell into blackness.

**Sorry so short**

**Read and Review Please?**


	4. Chapter Three

**Alert:**

**I will not post the next chapter until I get at least 1 Review. Just one is all I am asking for, just say "Good" or "hey I like it!" anything, so I know it's worth it to continue, because I love this story, and I already have it all planned out, just got to post it...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as a Beta, if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

* * *

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_Hogwarts_**

* * *

When the Weasley's arrived home Molly crushed Aurora into a tight hug, looking at the stitches at the back of her child's head. "Mum I'm fine really." Aurora huffed as she sat down at the table, leaning her head onto George's shoulder, as Fred rubbed her back.

"Do you know who it was?"Arthur watched as Aurora closed her eyes, her head still throbbing.

"Some blonde git. He kept saying something about how I shouldn't be alive. I was running away from the people in the masks. They knew who I was or something? I don't understand dad." Aurora whined as her head throbbed again.

"Just a bunch of Death Eater's who believe in myths is all love, don't worry about it." Arthur kissed his daughter's head before sending her to bed.

"I'm going to brew a pain potion first "Aurora sighed as she stood up and grabbed a cauldron, quickly setting to work to make a pain potion. Once she was finished she wandered upstairs, followed by Fred and George, concern was written on George's face, and Fred kept making jokes about her more than likely just tripping.

When Aurora reached her room she walked over to Fred's dresser and grabbed one of his shirts, before removing her own clothes and throwing on the shirt. Fred began to complain before George elbowed him in the ribs, as Aurora drunk the potion and lay down.

"Mum would have a fit if she knew you changed in front of us like that." George laughed as he sat in the floor beside Aurora's bed. Aurora let a small giggle slip before closing her eyes, and falling asleep, George rubbing her back the entire time.

The week passed slowly, with the Weasley's being quiet most of the time, but when the time came to leave for Hogwarts Aurora was back to normal. Her head still throbbed, but she was excited to go to Hogwarts. Her and Harry had begun talking, mostly about their parents and were quickly becoming friends, although Hermione still gave her a cold shoulder.

The morning that they were to head to Hogwarts Mr. Weasley was whisked away on Ministry business, the Weasley's plus Hermione and Harry had to take taxis. Hermione, Harry, and Aurora laughed at the taxi driver's annoyance; all three of them had enough experience with muggles to know this was more than annoying for them.

When they reached platform 9 ¾ Aurora looked around excitedly, taking in anything and everything she could, excited about this new experience. When they boarded the Hogwarts Express Aurora begged Fred and George to sit with her in an empty compartment, near Harry, Ron, and Hermione/ They automatically obliged as she began to put her things away.

As the train took off Aurora was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement. "Excited are we?"Fred laughed as his sister continued jumping around.

"Of course! It's Hogwarts. My school could never compare to Hogwarts, not in its wildest dreams, and besides you heard mum and dad, something big is happening at Hogwarts this year." She smiled at the twins before calming down.

As the train traveled on Aurora took a moment to look at her twins. Fred and George looked alike, that was true, but she could tell the difference between them, because she felt differently towards the two. She loved them both, she always had, but she had a different feeling for George, her sweet George, he was always kind to her, never afraid to tell her he loved her, and he loved hugging her. Fred didn't enjoy shows of affection, and preferred pranking her. Aurora had slowly begun to develop feeling for the sweeter and kinder brother, that were outside the realm of sibling. Try as hard as she might she couldn't consider George her brother, because it felt wrong.

Aurora refused to allow herself to fall in love. She had turned many boys down over the years, because she saw what love ended up getting people. Most of the people she found, that fell in love, changed. Aurora vowed to never change. Honestly, love scared her, there was no way to deny it.

After a moment Aurora stood up to stretch, she had to find the bathroom. She excused herself and quickly located the restroom. On her way back, she passed what she assumed was an empty compartment, but an arm snaked out to snatch her around the waist. A hand was placed over her mouth as she was pressed against the window. Aurora came face to face with the same boy she had run into at the Wizard World Cup.

"Did you not take the hint? You. Shouldn't. Be. Here "He growled out, pushing her harder against the window. Aurora let out a whimper of pain as the pane of the window bit into her back. "You need to leave, or you will die." Suddenly the door to the compartment flew open and Fred and George stood there, wands drawn, with Ron peaking over their shoulders.

"Malfoy, get out of here you little git, before I turn you into the snake you are." George stepped forward as Draco released Aurora's shirt, shoving her against the window, and stalking past the trio in front of him. The three Weasley boys looked at her as she rubbed her back.

"He's the one who cornered me in the woods. He just threatened me."Aurora glared at the door before standing up straight and pushing past her Weasley's. "Let's go, we should be arriving soon." She sighed as she pulled on her robes and got her things ready.

When they arrived Aurora stared at the horseless carriages nervously, seeing something the others could not. She shook her head before allowing Fred to pull her into the carriage, to sit on his lap. Once they arrived at the castle they were met by a barrage of water balloons. Once Peeves had been apprehended Professor McGonagall smiled at Aurora.

"Miss Weasley, if you will follow me, Professor Dumbledore would like to introduce you, and get you sorted before the first years." The younger girl took the professor's hand as she walked away from her friends, waving as she walked off.

When Aurora entered The Great Hall she was amazed. Professor McGonagall quickly led her to the podium, where Dumbledore awaited. He smiled at her as she stood beside him. "Welcome students. It is my pleasure to introduce our new exchange student. She is coming from St. Marcus academy in the United States. Please welcome Miss Aurora Trinity-Weasley. Now she will be sorted before the first years in a moment, so that she may join her house in their fourth year studies."

Aurora stood to the side; as she listened to the old tattered hat sing its song. When it was finished she walked over to Professor McGonagall and sat down. The older woman placed the hat on the girl's head and waited.

"_Hmm brave, yet you remind me of two twins that I have sorted before. You're cunning, you would do well in Slytherin, and you don't want that though do you? Malfoy sets you on edge. You're smart enough for Ravenclaw, but too mischievous, you remind me of a woman, I sorted her into Ravenclaw…who was it? Aha! You're a Trinity."_ Aurora laughed at the voice inside her head as the hat pondered its choice. "Better be Gryffindor!" Aurora laughed as she jumped up, and placed the hat on the stool before running to sit between her Weasley Twins.

The entire hall watched as the first years were sorted, then Aurora jumped as the dishes filled themselves. Aurora began eating, and when everyone was finished they listened to Dumbledore speak about the Triwizard Tournament. Aurora laughed as the twins began screaming when they spoke of the age restrictions.

After the feast they all set off to their common rooms. Aurora bid her Weasley's goodnight before following Ginny to the girl's dorms. Aurora found her things on a bed in the same room as Hermione; she quickly changed and went to sleep, wondering what this year would have in store for them

**I know it seems rushed, but there is a lot of information that is not necessary for Aurora's story, more than likely I'll skip around a lot, but I will make it flow, because it's just too much information**

**Review please?**


	5. Chapter Four

**Alert:**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as a Beta, and someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**Thank you Skylar97 for your review**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**That. Dreamer. Girl. Writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go**

* * *

**_Chapter Four:_**

**_First Day_**

* * *

The next morning Aurora smiled as she hopped out of bed. Ginny never understood how she could be so cheerful in the mornings. Aurora threw on her favorite dressy outfit, a maroon colored top, a black lace skirt, red and black polka dot tights, and her heels, before throwing her robes over that. She brushed her hair out before applying a little eyeliner and mascara to her eyes, with her favorite pink lip gloss. When she was finished she grabbed her bag and walked down stairs, to be met with an almost empty common room. Ginny followed shortly, and they walked to breakfast.

Aurora pushed George and Fred apart, before sitting between them. They all pulled out their schedules, as Aurora began munching on a muffin that had been on George's plate.

"Today's not bad...outside all morning." Ron said as he looked down his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures...damn it we're still with the Slytherins..." Harry complained about his schedule as well.

Aurora smiled at her's. She had the same morning schedule as Ron, and double Divination with Harry. George made a comment about how, if she was older they would have class together, to which she just smiled at him.

The group parted ways, Aurora following Ron to Herbology silently.

When Herbology was over Aurora looked absolutely disgusted. "Pus, of all things pus."She gave a noticeable shiver as she watched Ron laugh at her. "It is not funny Ronald."She pouted slightly as they headed to Hagrid's hut.

During Care of Magical Creatures Aurora had paired up with Neville, both of them attempting to keep their heads as they were stung by the Skrewts that Hagrid adored, not to mention Malfoy glared at her the entire class period.

As they sat down to eat Fred and George appeared, all but tackling Aurora. "Malfoy bothering you again?" George sat down with a frown.

"No, just glaring at me every three seconds."Aurora smiled at Fred as he leaned on her.

"Just stupefy him or something, no one would know it was you. No one knows you're a Free Witch, by the way when you have Moody prove him wrong will ya? He thinks you need a wand, and all that to perform magic."George smiled at Aurora as she nodded.

"A Free Witch?"Harry said positively confused.

"It means she doesn't need a wand, or even spells. Her magic just happens. It's extremely rare." Ron explained as they beamed at Aurora.

"Mum was so proud to find out we had the first one in centuries in our family."Fred smiled as he messed up Aurora's hair.

"Oh hush up, it's not that special. Anyways we need to get to divination."Aurora stood up and walked off, her heels clicking on the floor.

"She may be my sister, but I love the way that girl walks."Fred winked at Harry before they left as well.

During divination Aurora got annoyed as Professor Trelawney kept telling her she knew Aurora possessed the gift of sight. At the end of the lessons she had predicted Harry's death, Aurora's first kiss, and Ron's embarrassment. Aurora was the first one to leave the classroom, immediately heading to The Great Hall. As she joined the line Fred and George walked up and smiled at her.

"Rough day?"They both chimed as she smiled at them.

"Of course."She giggled as Fred leaned on her again, almost knocking her over.

As they were waiting Malfoy walked over, showing them the Daily Prophet. "Look your father's in the paper Weasley." He began reading the paper, talking about how they got his name wrong, before insulting Molly. Aurora had jerked forward, when George and Fred yanked her backwards. Harry and Malfoy began yelling, before Malfoy shot a curse his way. Suddenly, Aurora watched as Malfoy turned into a ferret.

Aurora gasped as the ferret began hitting the ground, before Professor McGonagall ran over to stop it. Once Malfoy was turned back to normal Moody marched him to the dungeons. Aurora busted out laughing when Ron called him something that sounded like Malfoy the amazing bouncing ferret. Finally the line began moving, as Fred and George began speaking of Moody's class, and talking about Aurora being a Free Witch, something Moody had said died out a long time ago.

The rest of the afternoon, and next few days passed without incident, except for Neville ruining another cauldron in potions, a subject Aurora immediately opted to tutor him in, considering she spent two hours in the afternoons helping Snape, before bedtime.

**There's your new chapter. Next one goes up after another Review. I'm making you work for it c:**

**Review lovelies**


	6. Chapter Five

**Alert:**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying I don't know, it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as a Beta, and someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**that. dreamer. girl. writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go, more surprises lurk in the hallways at Hogwarts, review and they might just get here sooner**

* * *

**_Chapter Five:_**

**_Free Witch_**

* * *

Aurora laughed as she walked with Ron and Harry to Defense Against the Dark Arts. They were excited about being taught by Mad Eye Moody himself. Aurora glanced around, wondering where Hermione had run off to, when she popped up.

"Been in the-"

"Library."Harry finished her sentence for her. "C'mon, quick, or we won't get decent seats."

They hurried into four chairs right in front of the teacher's desk, and took out their copiy of _The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection. _After a moment a distinct clunk could be heard coming down the corridor.

"You can put those away, those books, you won't need them."Moody stated as he sat down behind his desk. Moody took out a list of students as he began reading names, looking at each student's face as they answered.

Aurora swallowed, as he paused on her name longer than necessary meeting her eyes as he licked his lips, before calling a few more names.

"Right then I've been speaking to Professor Lupin, and it seems you have covered a lot of dark creatures, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas and werewolves is that right?" The class murmured their approval before he continued. "But you're behind -very behind- on dealing with curses, and I am here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"

Ron suddenly interrupted "What, aren't you staying?"

Aurora sucked in a breath as Moody stared at Ron, she was afraid he might curse him right then and there. Suddenly his face relaxed into a smile,

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago... Yeah I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore... One year, then it's back to my quiet retirement." He laughed before clapping his hands together.

"So, straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now according to the Ministry of Magic, I am supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in your sixth year. You're not supposed to be able to deal with it until then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better-"Moody stopped mid sentence as he watched Aurora.

Aurora's quil had begun levitating off her desk. She turned around and saw Arnold Godfry winking at her, his wand raised. Aurora huffed loudly before looking at him, his book began levitating, before falling on top of his head. Aurora snatched her quil from the air before turning around, and staring into the eyes of Mad Eye Moody, mere inches away from her desk.

"Miss Weasley, your wand?"Moody held his hand out, expecting her to produce her wand from her sleeve os something of the like.

"I do not have my want Professor. I left it in my trunk."She looked up at him honestly.

"Then would you like to explain how you cracked Mr Godfry over the head with his book, obviously using the Wingardium Leviosa spell? A wand is a crucial part of a witch, or wizard." Moody stared at her expectantly

"You're wrong. You don't need a wand or fancy words to use a spell, although I know all of those."Aurora stared at him, honestly curious. At her old school they discouraged using wands, and her teachers thought it was amazing that she never had to say a spell.

"Prove it."Moody stared down at the young girl.

"Okay."Aurora squared her shoulders and stood up, walking around to the front of her table. She stared up at Moody, as Harry's book began to float into the air. "See?"

suddenly Moody grabbed Aurora by her arm and drug her to the door. Once they were outside he saw Professor Snape, walking back into his classroom. "Ah! Professor Snape. I have to go back to my class. Will you take her to Dumbledore?" Moody stared down at Aurora, still harshly holding her arm.

"And what has Miss Weasley, my star student by the way, down Moody?"Snape glared at the man as his hold tightened on Aurora.

"I already know Moody, Severus, thank you. I promise Miss Weasley will make it back to class in time to help you today."Dumbledore spoke from the front of the corridor. Moody released Aurora as he turned to Dumbledore.

"Sir! She's a-"Dumbledore smiled at Aurora as he interrupted Moody.

"I'm highly aware of what she is Moody, although I didn't expect you to freak out."Dumbledore smiled as he waved Moody off. "Come Miss Weasley, we have a conversation that must be had. Moody, tell Mr. Ron Weasley and Mr. Potter to bring Aurora's things, as well as a sixth year text book to her after this class to my office, wouldn't want you to miss out on an amazing lesson."Dumbledore winked at Aurora as Moody turned to go back into his room

Dumbledore turned to notice Snape still standing there staring on nervously, his eyes glued to Aurora. "Severus, I assure you, Miss Weasley is in good hands, she is still your star pupil." Severus nodded before walking back into his classroom

"Now Miss Weasley let's go to my office shall we?" He smiled down at the young girl before walking off towards his office.

Aurora sat in Dumbledore's office, looking around frantically. There was so much to look at, that she wished she had longer to look. Suddenly a flapping of wings could be heard, and Aurora looked over to see a giant bird. It cocked it's head before flying over to land on her lap.

"Um hello?" The bird rubbed it's head against her cheek, eliciting a giggle from her.

"That will be Fawkes, a phoenix, that's amazing, i've never seen affection from him before."Dumbledore laughed as Fawkes cuddled closer to Aurora.

"You needed to speak to me?"Dumbledore smiled at her as he nodded.

"Miss Weasley, what do you know about Free Witches?" Dumbledore sat down at his desk, watching the young girl stroke Fawkes.

"I've been called one by my teachers before, but I've never seen anyone react that way to me before." Aurora looked down embarrassed. "Are they bad here?"

"No, my child, no. They are just very rare, so Professor Moody was afraid. The only Free Witches were not so wonderful." His eyes read sadness as he smiled at her again.

"They were Death Eaters, who fought for Voldemort I presume?" Aurora ignored the stinging in her head as she spoke his name.

"I see you know more than I thought." He laughed as he watched Aurora nod.

"You are the first Free Witch in centuries." Aurora stared at him for a moment before she registered the sadness in his eyes, it was grief. Aurora glanced around again, and noticed a picture of a young woman who looked similar to herself on the desk.

"You knew my mother."Aurora smiled at him happily.

"Yes, she was one of my favorite students, mine and Minerva's as well." Aurora nodded as she shifted in her chair.

"You two brought me to the Weasley's."It wasn't a question, because she knew already, she had seen a vision of that night, hundreds of nights replayed in her dreams.

"Yes, but back to the Free Witch matter. I think it's amazing that we have a Free Witch at our school, but please be careful whom you use that power around." His eyes sparkled as Aurora agreed. "Now Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley have been eaves dropping for two minutes now, and want to ensure you are fine. Off to class, and please leave Fawkes here, he'll try to follow you I'm afraid." Aurora laughed as she kissed Fawkes' beak and promised to come back before running to the door.

When she opened it Harry and ron fell over, and smiled up at her. "Hello boys." She laughed as they stood up and handed her her bag.

"So what was that all about?" Ron said noseley.

"Hmm, you know Georgie and Freddie are right Ronnie." Aurora smiled as Harry stiffled a lguh.

"And what are they right about Aurie?"Ron growled at her.

"You're very nosey come on boys, I'm hungry, and besides you need to tell me about the lesson!" Aurora laughed as she linked her arms with Harry and Ron, forcing them to skip with her down the hall, her heels clicking loudly.


	7. Chapter Six

**I want to say a HUGE thank you to my friend Paul, he is my proofreader, collaborator, personal artist(;D), and cheering section he also has a character in this story**

**So this chapter is dedicated to you Paul :D enjoy**

**Alert:**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying I don't know, it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**that. dreamer. girl. writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go, more surprises lurk in the hallways at Hogwarts, review and they might just get here a lot sooner**

* * *

**_Chapter Six:_**

**_Paul_**

* * *

The next morning Aurora awoke early, and quickly dressed, before hurrying down to The Great Hall. When she walked in Fred and George were already sitting down, so she just plopped right in between the two, noticing a plate sitting there for her. After a moment Aurora glanced up to see Fred and George both smiling widely at her. She sighed before pushing the plate away.

"I am not a test dummy guys." Aurora laughed as their smiles fell.

"It's just canary tarts Aura." Fred pouted as he moved her plate, hoping someone else would come along and eat it.

After a few minutes Ron and Harry sat down, looking at Aurora's untouched plate nervously.

"Eat it, I dare you." Aurora smiled at Ron, before winking at Harry Ron sighed and began filling his own plate, as Aurora took Fred's..

"Oh hey guys, did you hear? There's a new transfer student." Hermione said, sitting down at the table.

Ron looked at her curiously, over his plate full of eggs. "Really? From where?" Ron spoke around a mouthful of food.

"Ugh, you are a troll Ronald Bilius Weasley, but seriously Hermione from where? What year?" Aurora scooted closer to George slightly, to be out of Ron's projection.

"He's in our year, and he's from America."Hermione shot Ron a disgusted look as well. "Oh! He's an American student like Aurora."Harry smiled at Aurora, as Fred snorted into his food.

"Yes Frederick?"Aurora slightly growled.

"I was just thinking, I highly doubt anyone is a student like Aurora."Fred smiled, causing George to laugh, suddenly their forks flew into the air, and plummeted down, barely missing their fingers, causing Aurora to giggle.

"You must be talking about Paul, he's cool." George shrugged as he continued eating.

Aurora looked at him, turning her body to see him fully. "How do you know a fourth year?"

"He's funny, funny people are attracted to each other I guess, although I'm not sure why George and I are attracted to you." Fred stuck his tongue out at Aurora before smiling.

"Oh there he is, hey Paul!"Fred stood up screaming at a boy three tables over. Aurora cringed as her head rang from the loudness.

After a few moments approaching footsteps could be heard. Aurora turned around to stare up at a boy around her age, her head tilted at almost a ninety degree angle, because he was so much taller than her, probably near a foot, if not more, taller. The first thing Aurora noticed about him, was his bright blue eye, eye because she could only see his right eye, his left one was covered by his dirty blond hair, that touched his shoulders. He was wearing Gryffindor robes, but he had removed the sleeves from his robe.

"Paul this is Aurora, Harry, Ron, and Hermione."He pointed to everyone, before pulling a strand of Aurora's hair. "This is Paul Dursley." Paul smiled slightly, before looking at Fred "So did you call me over here to show off my good looks or did you need something Weasley." Fred laughed at the younger boy before sitting down.

"Yeah, sit down." Fred pushed a plate towards Paul as he sat down.

"So you do have a good side Fred, it's just me who see's the ass end huh?" Aurora smiled, before Fred thumped her upside the head. After a moment Fred opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Ron began laughing hysterically as Aurora patted Fred's head.

"Something wrong Freddie dearest?" Aurora's voice became sickeningly sweet as Fred stared her in the eye.

"Aurora! You should not use a silencing spell on people that are your friends. How do you even know that spell?"Hermione sighed as she began to pull out her wand.

"Chill Miney, it's a joke." Aurora sighed as Fred suddenly gasped loudly, having been released from the silencing charm.

Fred glared at her before patting her head. "Your roots are showing dear."He smirked as Aurora's hands flew to her head.

"No! I'll have to get Snape to let me brew my potion tonight then." She sighed slightly. Aurora noticed Paul looking at her strangely, his eyes darted around for her wand curiously.

"Oh, I am a Free Witch, I don't need words or a wand. Most Free Witches or Wizards don't have to say the words, but apparently I don't even need a wand." Aurora smiled as Paul's face relaxed slightly.

"You don't hide it?"His eyebrows knit together, as if he was working through a puzzle.

"Nope, don't have to here." Aurora snatched a piece of Ron's toast and quickly began to nibble on it.

"Not that your conversation is over, your roots?" Harry looked at Aurora curiously. Aurora but her thumb as she nodded.

"I erm, dye my hair brown." She looked at Hermione, hoping she would save her.

"Well we need to get to class."Hermione said before standing up. The group quickly dispersed, going to their separate classes.

Most of the day passed without incident, except for Malfoy complaining as usual, and throwing glares at aurora whenever she started talking to Paul about America. On their way back from Care for Magical Creatures, they noticed a sign in the entrance hall

**TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT**

THE DELEGATIONS FROM BEAUXBATONS AND DURMSTRANG WILL BE ARRIVING AT 6 O'CLOCK ON FRIDAY THE 30TH OF OCTOBER LESSONS WILL END HALF AN HOUR EARLY.

STUDENTS WILL RETURN THEIR BAGS AND BOOKS TO THEIR DORMITORIES AND ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE CASTLE TO GREET OUR GUESTS BEFORE THE WELCOMING FEAST.

Aurora smiled at the news, before hurrying to the rest of her classes. When all of her lessons were finished that day, she made her way to the dungeon, to Professor Snape's class. Aurora knocked on the door, waiting for her professor to speak.

"Miss Weasley, come in."Snape's voice called as she walked inside.

"Hello professor."She chimed sweetly. "Can I ask a huge favor?"

Snape cocked his head to the side slightly, wondering what the young student might want. "Sure Miss Weasley."

"While I'm cleaning, can I brew a potion, it's just a hair changing potion, to dye my hair." Aurora set her things on his desk as she stared at her seated professor.

"Why on earth would you need to dye your hair any color other than brown?" Snape was genuinely curious.

"Well, actually, I dye my hair brown. It's natural color is, well the same color as yours, a dark black. My mother told me I have to keep dying my hair brown for some reason, so even after her death I honor her request."Aurora shrugged before walking over the a shelf.

"Go ahead Miss Weasley, just clean up your mess. I have a student coming in here today so I won't be available for chit chat."Snape continued writing, looking down so Aurora would not see the look of hurt in his eyes.

Aurora quickly set to work, making her potion, so it could cook while she cleaned. After a moment she heard footsteps, and turned around to see Paul sitting across from Snape. Aurora smiled at him, reminding herself to say hi whenever she got the chance.

She continued dusting, and making a list of the items that were low, periodically checking to see if Paul was still there. Paul seemed nice, secretive, but nice. They had gotten in trouble in transfiguration, for laughing, something she normally never got in trouble for, considering none of her friends were in there. She also found out they both had a knack for potions, he was probably better than she was, but she would never admit it. Paul also happened to be a Free Wizard, requiring a wand, but not the spells, the reason he had stared at Aurora this morning.

Aurora glanced to Snape and Paul, Snape was looking in his desk for something and Paul was making faces at her. She tried not to laugh as she wondered why he was in mouthed the question to him, expecting him to mouth the answer back.

"_He wants me to be an assistant like you."_ Aurora almost dropped the jar of snake skin as she heard a voice in her mind. She turned around to stare at him, he just had a huge grin on his face.

Aurora quickly began scooping out her potion, before cleaning up her cauldron. Snape had just dismissed Paul, and she grabbed her things, before grabbing his arm and pulling him into an empty corridor.

"You did that?" Aurora laughed as he nodded.

"You know telepathy then? That was amazing! And you sat there and let me get in trouble for talking by McGonagall."She laughed as they walked back to the common room.

"Yeah, just keep it quiet for a little bit okay? No one really knows yet." Paul looked sideways at her as they walked. She pretended to lock her lips, throwing the key somewhere behind her, as they went to their separate dorms.

**Also thank you so much you guys that have favorited/followed/reviewed the story, you make me more motivated to want to continue it until the end**

**Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99**

**Skylar97**

**Guiltysnowkitten**

**Nina1399**

**HelloBob12345**

**PotionGirl1992**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Alert:**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying I don't know, it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**that. dreamer. girl. writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go, more surprises lurk in the hallways at Hogwarts, review and they might just get here a lot sooner**

* * *

**_Chapter Seven:_**

**_Visions_**

* * *

On the morning of the thirtieth Aurora, Paul, George, and Fred were sitting at the Gryffindor table alone, having gotten up real early to talk, they didn't even notice Hermione, Ron, and Harry sit down. The trio looked at the square of people beside them, their four heads close together, as if what they were talking about was confidential.

"It's a bummer all right." George said gloomily to his three cohorts. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand. He can't avoid us forever."

Aurora, Fred, and Paul all nodded

"Who's avoiding you?" Ron leaned closer to the group, having been listening in.

"Wish you would." Fred said, turning from his group to look at his brother.

"What's a bummer?" Ron turned to George curiously.

"Having a nosy git like you as a brother." George sighed as Aurora stole his last bite of egg.

"What are you talking about?" Ron whined as he basically begged Aurora. She quickly began talking to Paul about potions, as Ron returned to eating.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked. "Thought anymore about trying to enter?"

"Oh it's not just the two of them anymore. They have brought Paul into it now, they're a trio." Aurora laughed as Paul and Fred high-fived. "I will be laughing when it all blows back into their faces, although Paul really is too young to even attempt." Aurora shot him a sideways glance, to which he just shrugged.

Aurora continued to eat her food, before looking over her homework. She vaguely realized Hermione and the boys were arguing about house elves, as she continued to delve into her work.

Later that day Aurora quickly made her way from Snape's room to the Gryffindor common room, on her way through the dungeons she passed an empty classroom. An arm snaked out, catching her around the waist, before she could scream she felt her throat constrict, like someone was choking her.

Aurora opened her eyes, to see Malfoy glaring down at her. He slightly released his grasp on her throat, as she glared at him back. He reached over and shut the door, before turning back to her.

"Do you not take a hint? Leave this school Weasley."Malfoy clutched his wand as he stared down at the girl.

"Or what Malfoy? I can have you flat on your back before you even make a move with that wand of yours you filthy little git."Aurora snarled at him.

Suddenly his arm lashed out, slapping her. Aurora's jaw went slack as she stared at the ground. She could feel a bruise forming. No one had ever hit her before. She attempted to gather her thoughts until she heard him speak.

"This is the last time I'm warning you, either get out, or start watching your back Weasley."Draco shoved her against the wall, before exiting the room. The door slammed behind him, and Aurora glared at it, suddenly wishing it would burst into flames.

After a moment she sighed, and made her way to the common room. She hurriedly threw her things on her bed, glancing in the mirror to see a red hand print that was fading, and a bruise forming on her cheek. She let out a sigh before rushing downstairs. She jumped into the throng of people, beside Paul, poking him to let him know she had arrived. After a moment she felt arms snake around her waist from behind, and turned around to see George grinning at her.

Aurora giggled as they all made their way outside to welcome the other schools. As they stood there she noticed George move to stand beside her, on her left. After a moment she heard George growl, as he gently turned her left cheek into the light.

"What the hell?" George glared at the bruise forming on Aurora's cheek, positive it hadn't been there at breakfast.

"I fell George; you know how clumsy I am." Aurora lied effortlessly. George nodded, but she could tell he did not believe her.

"_So who am I going to kill?"_ Paul's voice broke Aurora's thoughts. Aurora sighed and shook her head, trying to get him to drop it.

"_I'll find out sooner or later Aurora."_ Aurora sighed as she looked to where everyone was pointing. She watched as Beauxbatons arrived, along with their huge headmistress, and the Durmstrang.

Aurora held in a giggle as Ron began screaming about Viktor Krum, he was soon joined in a debate over quidditch with Fred, George, and Paul. After a few moments Aurora shrugged and jumped into the argument too. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the four.

They continued their argument as they sat down, until they realized Dumbledore had spoken

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast. I now invite you to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home."

They began eating, and after a few minutes a girl came over to ask for their food. As she walked away Ron shouted at the group.

"She's a veela!"

"No she's not" Hermione sighed as Fred began laughing.

"When Aurora and Ron were twelve he swore up and down Aurora was a veela."George explained as the group stared at him.

"I'm still not entirely convinced she's not you know." Ron huffed as Aurora threw a roll at him.

Aurora and George began talking about an idea him and Fred had had, over starting a business. The two were deep into their conversation, ignoring everyone else. After a moment Fred hit Aurora and pointed at the front of The Great Hall. Aurora looked confused when she saw a giant goblet at front.

"To insure that no underage student yields to temptation." said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an age line around The Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross the line. Finally I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by The Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through till the end. The placing of your name into the goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you become a champion. Please be sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now I think it is time for bed, goodnight to you all." Dumbledore walked away as he finished speaking, to talk to the group of people Aurora just noticed.

"An Age Line!" Fred yelled. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in the goblet you're laughing- it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!" Fred, George, and Paul all high fived as they stared at the entrance hall.

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance. We haven't learned enough." Hermione looked at the three nervously.

"Speak for yourself! You're going to try aren't you Harry?" George smiled over at Harry happily.

"Oh Aurora stop them!" Hermione looked pleadingly at Aurora.

"Hermione, if I had any control over them, I would have used it a long time ago. And besides how? Brute strength, all three of them are easily a foot taller than me." Aurora sighed as she picked at her food. She was honestly afraid for her friends; she glanced around the table at all of their faces. She would die if any of them got hurt. Suddenly she could not unglue her eyes from Harry, as if her mind was trying to tell her something.

The next morning Aurora woke early and ran down to the entrance hall. She met up with Hermione, Harry, and Ron, looking at the goblet. Someone laughed behind Harry. Turning, Aurora saw Fred, George, Lee, and Paul running down the staircase, Paul jumped the railing about eight steps up, and Fred and George followed suit.

"Done it!" Fred said happily in a loud whisper to the group. "Just taken it."

"Taken what?" Said Ron.

"The Aging Potion, dung brains. Paul brewed a good batch for us." Fred smiled at his three cohorts.

"We're going to split it if one of us wins." Lee smiled as Aurora sighed loudly.

"It won't work." Hermione watched the four staring at the goblet.

"Ready." Fred pulled his piece of paper out and stepped over the line. He cheered before walking over and placing his name in the goblet. Soon George and Paul jumped after him.

Aurora closed her eyes, in her mind she saw a flash, and heard a sizzling sound. She smirked before opening her eyes. A few moments later there was a loud sizzling sound and a flash. George, Fred, and Paul were thrown out of the circle, and landed on their backs. Aurora burst out laughing as she walked over to her trio. She stared down at them, beards sprouting from their faces.

Dumbledore laughed from the corridor before telling Aurora to take them to Madam Pomfrey. Aurora poked fun at the three boys the entire way to Madam Pomfrey. At one point she grabbed the three of their beards and led them like puppies.

Once Madam Pomfrey had returned the three to normal they headed towards The Great Hall. Aurora sat beside George on one side, across from Fred, and Paul sat across from George. Ron, Hermione, and Harry showed up and they began talking about who they wanted to win. After a moment Aurora's head began hurting.

Aurora closed her eyes, and was confused. When she closed her eyes, she was still looking at the Great Hall. Aurora continued to watch, and The Goblet spit out pieces of paper, she listened to the names Dumbledore was saying, and watched as the students walked forward. Suddenly the Goblet spit out another name. As Dumbledore caught it, all sound seemed amplified

"Harry...Harry Potter!" Dumbledore looked scared, as his eyes met Aurora's

Aurora gasped as she stared at her friends. Her eyes locked with Harry's, her chest heaving as she gasped for air. Her group stared at her and she shook her head.

"Well the goblet is almost ready to make its decision." Dumbledore said. "I estimate that it requires one more minute.-" Aurora tuned out as she turned to Fred.

"Wanna bet?" Fred jumped before nodding.

"Diggory, Krum, and that veela looking girl." Aurora smirked as Fred nodded.

"I say Angelina, Krum, and that girl." Fred pointed to a girl that he had seen putting her name in the goblet, she had seemed powerful.

"Okay, one galleon, and I'll put another galleon that there's a surprise." Aurora smiled as Fred nodded. Both of them took out two galleons and placed them on the table.

The flames inside the goblet turned red again. Sparks began to fly and a piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore caught it, before reading it aloud. "The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum." Everyone cheered for Viktor and both Aurora and Fred smirked at each other.

A second piece of parchment flew from the goblet, and Dumbledore caught it again. "The Beauxbatons champion is Fleur, Delacour!" Aurora smirked at George as his face fell as the veela girl walked forward. Hermione's eyes widened at Aurora's accurate prediction. When the goblet spit out the third piece of paper Aurora locked eyes with Fred. "The Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory!" Fred's jaw dropped as Aurora grabbed one of Fred's galleons, along with her two.

Hermione watched Aurora, as the champions left. Aurora's eyes were locked on the goblet. Everyone watched as a long flame shot from the goblet. A fourth piece of parchment shot from the goblet, and Dumbledore caught it. Aurora grabbed the galleon, and her eyes met Harry's. There was a silence as Dumbledore read the paper.

"Harry Potter."

Aurora nodded at Harry as his eyes widened. Harry stammered as Hermione pushed him forward. Hermione continued watching Aurora's face, it had drained of all color as she stared at the galleons in her hand, her body was shaking slightly, as it all clicked.

"You're a seer." Hermione breathed as Aurora nodded.

"I wasn't sure until now. I've been seeing small glimpses lately, but I saw that exact scene five minutes before it happened Hermione..." Aurora continued to shake as George put his arms around her.

* * *

**Also thank you so much you guys that have favorited/followed/reviewed the story, you make me more motivated to want to continue it until the end**

**Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99**

**Skylar97**

**Guiltysnowkitten**

**Nina1399**

**HelloBob12345**

**PotionGirl1992**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Alert:**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying I don't know, it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**that. dreamer. girl. writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go, more surprises lurk in the hallways at Hogwarts, review and they might just get here a lot sooner**

* * *

_**Chapter Eight:**_

_**The First Task**_

* * *

After the champions were announced, and the other students were dismissed, George led Aurora to the Gryffindor common room. Aurora sat in front of the fire, trying to sort through her thoughts. She was a seer, what did that mean? She remembered briefly, that her mother had always excelled at Divination, so maybe that was where she had gotten her gift from. George sat beside her, gently rubbing her shoulders and back, as her shaking began to subside.

"You're a seer?" Hermione watched as Aurora nodded again.

"I had been thinking it for a few days, but today I realized it's true, I saw Fred, George, and Paul get thrown out of the Age Line, and then I saw the champions, including Harry being chosen." Aurora sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Wait... when we were younger, you used to always get us in trouble." George stared into the fire as he got lost in thought

"I believe it was the other way around." Aurora smirked as George rolled his eyes.

"No, you used to always go tell mum about Ron or us getting hurt, hours before we even did anything." Fred continued George's thought, a light bulb coming on in his head.

"One time, we made Ron jump off the roof, and you told mum, she ran outside just as we got up there." George laughed as Aurora's eyes widened.

"Mum always brushed it off as me telling on you, because I knew about it." Aurora stared at her friends, all of them smiling.

"This is a huge gift Aurora." Hermione smiled wider as Aurora nodded. After a moment the group decided that the day had been full of enough surprises, and headed off to bed.

The next morning Fred, George, Aurora, Ron, and Paul were all sitting down eating breakfast. Hermione had gone to find Harry, since him and Ron were not speaking at the moment Aurora was silent, lost in thought, trying to work through the entire seer mess.

Later into the day Aurora was more annoyed than ever. The Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were arguing, which they never did, and Malfoy popped up out of nowhere to glare at her. When they got to Care of Magical Creatures, she thought her head was going to explode. She was tired of listening to people argue, and she was extremely annoyed with Malfoy's constant looks.

Aurora watched a Hagrid called Harry over, more than likely to talk about him being the champion, considering that was all anyone wanted to talk about lately.

That night Aurora could not sleep, even if she wanted to. With a sigh she got out of bed, and wrapped her Gryffindor robe over her pajamas, as she made her way out of the common room. She stood there for a moment trying to figure out why she had left the common room at all.

She closed her eyes, trying to figure out what her mind was telling her. In her mind she saw Paul, he was near the lake with a small fire burning, but he was doing something. Paul was moving his hands back and forth over the water, causing it to swirl. Aurora opened her eyes and walked towards the lake.

Aurora stood behind a tree, as she watched him move the water. When he got bored with that, she watched as he looked at the fire. Suddenly the fire began to move, in ways that it should not be moving. Aurora let out a gasp as realization dawned on her. Paul's head snapped towards her and her green eyes met his lone blue one.

"Taken to sneaking around to attempt to scare people now Aurora?" Paul said nervously, hoping she hadn't seen what he knew she had.

"I'm not going to tell anyone Paul. You're an Elementalist, I've kept the telepathy quiet, and why would I tell someone about this?" Aurora smiled at him as he seemed to relax.

"Speaking of secrets, are you going to tell me the truth about that bruise?" Paul slightly cocked his head as Aurora let out a low sigh.

"Malfoy." Was all Aurora said as she waved before returning to her dorm.

Days later, and people were still absolutely enthralled with Harry being a champion. Aurora was sitting in the common room with Fred and George when she felt something pulling at the back of her mind. Aurora closed her eyes, allowing her mind to see what her subconscious was trying to tell her.

Aurora closed her eyes, and she was looking inside of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore was talking to a man. The man was standing with his back to Aurora, but she would have recognized that red hair anywhere. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and the red head quickly hid in a door to the left. The clock behind Dumbledore, read five minutes from the current time. Aurora smirked as she opened her eyes. She quickly excused herself before practically running to Dumbledore's office.

As Aurora approached the door she could hear talking. After a moment she knocked, and a small shuffling could be heard. Dumbledore told her to come in, and she walked inside.

"Hello Miss Weasley. What can I do for our young seer today?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as Aurora walked to the spot in the room that the man had been standing.

Aurora pointed a finger as Dumbledore, before slowly turning to her left, pointing at the wall. Aurora slowly turned her head to smirk at Dumbledore, as he began to laugh.

"Come on out. She's already figured it out. You cannot hide much from a seer I'm afraid." Dumbledore laughed as the wall opened. A tall redhead stepped out an Aurora squealed as she launched herself into her brother's awaiting arms.

"Charlie!" The older man laughed as Aurora hugged him tight.

"So the first task, is Dragon's then?" Aurora smirked as Charlie stared at his little sister.

"How did you, oh right seer. Mum knows doesn't she?" Charlie laughed as Aurora continued to hug him.

"I sent her a letter the moment I found out, Aurora would rather keep it quiet, but it's an extraordinary gift." Dumbledore smiled at Aurora as she sighed.

"Well I need to go, everyone is probably wondering why I jumped up so fast. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me." Aurora pretended to lock her lips and leave the key on Dumbledore's desk as she left his office, and heading to her common room.

On the day of the first task Aurora was absolutely terrified she had been having visions of fire, and it scared her. She didn't know if it was an omen for Harry, or if was just warning her about the dragons. Aurora sat in the stands, with Hermione, Paul, Ron, Fred, and George. She stood in between George and Fred, and had already warned them that she would be squeezing their hands if she was scared.

They watched the first three go against the dragons, causing her to become even more nervous, because they all had a few near misses that could have ended up with them dead. When Harry walked out Aurora stood up straight, grasping George's hand for support.

Most of the time Aurora's eyes stayed closed, afraid to see what would happen.A few moments later Aurora heard a whooshing noise. She opened her eyes and watched as Harry grabbed his Fire Bolt from the sky. Aurora watched him fly off, a smile plastered on her face.

Aurora laughed, and jumped when Harry grabbed the egg. She was beyond excited. She was glad her visions had not turned out to be omens at all.

Later on Aurora was sitting in the common room with her fellow Gryffindors, awaiting Harry's return. When he walked in the room, it erupted into cheers and yells. Aurora and Fred had been laughing and joking around, when they heard a loud ear piercing scream. Aurora and Fred both covered their ears, as they turned to see Harry with his egg open.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, as Harry closed the egg.

"What was that?" Seamus said as Harry slammed the egg shut.

"It was someone being tortured!"Neville yelled. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus curse!" He had turned white suddenly, at the idea.

"Don't be a prat Neville, that's illegal."George said. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus curse on the champions. I thought it sounded a bit like Percy singing. Maybe you have to attack him in the shower Harry." Aurora and Fred burst into fits of giggles as George took a seat beside the two.

"Want a jam tart Hermione?"said Fred

Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was holding, before looking at Aurora who simply shrugged.

"It's all right, I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch-"

Neville, who had just bit into a custard cream choked and spat it out.

"Just a little joke Neville." Fred sighed.

Hermione took a jam tart before asking. "Did you get all this from the kitchens Fred?"

Aurora laughed before turning to George, ignoring Fred and Hermione's conversation.

"I saw Charlie, before the dragons got her, he brought them." Aurora smiled as George began to laugh.

"You and Charlie did always get along, better than you and Bill." Aurora took his jam tart before nodding.

George, who had apparently been paying attention to Fred and Hermione laughed. "Going to try and lead the house elves out on strike now, are you? Going to give up all the leaflet stuff and try to stir them into rebellion?"Hermione did not reply.

"Don't you go upsetting them and telling them they've got to take clothes and salaries!" Said Fred warningly. "You'll put them off their cooking.

Just then Neville caused a slight diversion by turning into a large canary.

"Oh- sorry Neville!"Fred shouted over the laughter. "I forgot it was the custard creams we hexed."

Within a minute Neville's feathers were gone, and he joined the laughter.

"Canary Creams!"Fred shouted to the excited crowd. "We invented them: seven sickles each such a bargain!" Fred smiled at Aurora, George, and Paul. It was early in the morning, when everyone finally went to their dorm rooms.

* * *

**Also thank you so much you guys that have favorited/followed/reviewed the story, you make me more motivated to want to continue it until the end**

**Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99**

**Skylar97**

**Guiltysnowkitten**

**Nina1399**

**HelloBob12345**

**PotionGirl1992**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Sorry about the late update guys, there's been a lot going on in my personal life right now, I'm working on the next few chapters, so please just hang in there with me.**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:**_

_**Yule Ball, and Surprises**_

* * *

With winter, came cold. Aurora absolutely hated the cold, and wanted nothing more than to stay in her dorm room, covered in her four blankets, but no she had to go to class. Aurora sat in Divination, pouting. She had been warm, but ended up not only being drug outside for Care of Magical Creatures, but almost got burnt by one of Hagrid's skrewts, which she had accidentally stupefied. Aurora listened to Professor Trelawney talk about seeing death, as Aurora stifled a laugh.

She couldn't help but find it funny, the way she explained some visions. Aurora's visions never looked the way Trelawney explained them, but to each it's own she guessed. When class was over she gathered her things and made to leave. Trelawney looked at her with a smile.

"You have a gift for divination I see, like your mother."She smiled wider as she stared at the young girl. "And a gift for potions like your father." Aurora stared at the older woman like she was crazy.

"My father never liked potions, he was absolutely horrible." Aurora watched as Trelawney's grin grew wider.

"Oh darling, I don't mean Mickel." She shook her head as Aurora assumed she meant Arthur.

"arthur isn't very good at it either, but if you say so." Aurora shook her head as she walked off, her professor's words swirling around inside of her head.

Aurora made her way to the dungeons, to help Professor Snape with organizing the potion's class, but when she neared his office she heard talking.

"Severus, I think you should speak to her." dumbledore's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I will not Dumbledore. There is a place and time for everything, and I will not put my student in danger, just because it pains me to see her everyday." Snape sounded tired.

"As you wish Severus, but it is my suggestion, now Miss Weasley has just arrived so I'll leave you two."Dumbledore opened the door and smiled at Aurora before walking down the corridor.

Aurora walked inside, and placed her things on Professor Snape's desk. "Mr. Dursley will not be joining us today, him and Fred and George seem to have gotten into a load of trouble with Filch." Snape continued to remove bat spleens as Aurora laughed.

As Aurora cleaned the cauldrons that the classes had left, she had a small vision. In her mind Aurora saw a flash of blood, and Professor Snape dropping the scalpel he was using.

"Professor, you may want to be careful." Aurora said without turning to look at him. Snape ignored her, before accidentally slicing his hand.

Aurora sighed before grabbing a potion bottle off of the shelf, and a rag. She smiled as she walked over to her Professor. She cleaned the wound, before putting a few drops of potion on it. It automatically began to close. Snape stared up at her amazed.

"You're a seer like your mother." The first smile Aurora had ever seen from Snape appeared.

"You knew my mother?" Aurora smile das Snape nodded.

"We went to school together, we were good friends, almost as close as her and McGonagall." Aurora's eyes widened with understanding.

"You're Sev, my mother referred to you in some of her journal's that Mrs. Weasley gave me, although a bunch of them are missing, the ones before my birth." Aurora sighed slightly. "So you knew my father as well, tell me, was he good at potions? Or Arthur Weasley? Since you were good I figured you would know."

"Mickel? He was horrible at potions, and so was Arthur." Snape watched as confusion spread over Aurora's face. "why?"

"Professor Trelawney told me I was good at potions, like my father, but Arthur and my dad were horrible, so I don't understand." Aurora sighed again before going to finish cleaning.

"Aurora, why don't you leave early today?"Snape continued what he had been doing as Aurora grabbed her things. She quickly told him goodbye before heading to her dorm.

Aurora sat in George and Fred's room, with Fred, George, and Paul, as they finished writing their letter.

"Why does it have to be a ball?"Aurora moaned as he hung off of George's bed.

"Because it will be funny to see you trying to act ladylike, and struggle to find a date" Fred smirked as Aurora threw George's pillow at him.

"Oh shut up you git."Aurora growled before sliding off of George's bed and into the floor. Suddenly George, Fred, and Paul stood up, to head downstairs. Aurora jumped up, chasing after them.

When they reached the common room Aurora saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting laughed when she was Ron's singed eyebrows.

"Nive look Ron... go well with your dress robes that will." Fred,Paul, and George sat down at the table with Harry, Ron, and Hermione as Aurora plopped down on the couch.

"Ron can we borrow Pigwidgeon?" George asked.

"No, he's off delivering a letter," Ron said. "why?"

"Because George needs a date for the ball."Aurora called from the couch.

"Because we want to send a letter, you stupid great prat." George said as he threw a book at Aurora.

"Who d'you keep writing to, eh?"Asked Ron.

"Nose out Ron, or i'll burn that for you two."Fred said as he waved his wand threateningly, before it flew out of his hand, as a result of Aurora being bored. "...so...you two got dates for the ball yet?"

"Nope."Ron said.

"Well you better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be taken."Fred said.

"Who are you going with then?"Ron said curiously.

"Angelina."Fred said, no embarrassment whatsoever.

"What?" Ron said. "You've already asked her?"

"Good point.."Said Fred, before turning his head to yell across the common room. "Oi! Angelina!"

Aurora sighed as Fred asked Angelina to the ball and she said yes, after a moment she stood up to walk to her room, not realizing that George was following her. When she reached her room she sat down at her desk, looking at the papers Mrs. Weasley had sent her, name changing papers.

"You're changing your name?" George looked at Aurora as she jumped.

"yeah, back to Trinity, my parent's name."She attempted to grab a letter that George had snatched, but failed.

"Dear Mum, I wanted to speak to you, about changing my name back to Trinity, instead of Trinity Weasley...I'm afraid I've developed an attraction to one of my "brothers", and I feel like having the same last name makes it horribly incestious, not to mention that they were raised with me...Please understand." George read before turning to Aurora. "You like one of us Weasleys?" Sadness covered his face as Aurora bit her lip, before nodding. "You find the idea horrible, because you share the same last name. It's Charlie isn't it?" George threw the letter down before making to walk out the door. "You decide to leave our family because of a crush." George growled as he glared at Aurora.

"I didn't ask you to read the letter George! You snatched it from me. Why don't you go snog Alicia some more? I caught you two the other day in the common room, when were you going to tell anyone you liked her? She's a brat George."Aurora glared back at him.

"No one asked for your opinion Aurora, and frankly I don't need it."George slammed the door as he stomped down the stairs. Aurora sat on her bed, holding back tears as she watched her door, hoping he would come back in, but he didn't, after a few minutes Aurora's door opened again, but it was Paul.

Aurora sat up quickly, attempting to wipe the tears from her eyes. "Hi."She whimpered as Paul noticed her crying.

"You and George had a few words I see."Paul sat in the chair beside Aurora's bed as she nodded.

"He's mad because i'm changing my name back to Trinity..."Aurora sighed as she sat up straight.

"Because you like him."Paul stated, instead of asking.

"How did you?"

"I pay attention Aurora, it's not hard to figure out."Aurora sighed slightly, realizing George probably didn't feel the same way, they were raised together for heaven's sake.

"He left with Alicia, so I figured I'd come up here to check on you."Aurora smiled at him slightly.

"Oh, I passed Kyrie in the hall earlier, she's been looking for you, she wants you to meet her in the library, in about ten minutes." Aurora smiled as Paul quickly got up to head to the library.

On christmas day Aurora seemed to be in a better mood. The group, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Paul, Ginny, and Aurora, along with Alicia, much to Aurora's annoyance, were all gathered around in the common room, opening presents. Aurora almost cried when she opened a package that had her name changing papers approved, along with a necklace that belonged to her mother.

"Oh look at _Miss Trinity's _presents."George growled, before Alicia put her hand on George's cheek to command his attention.

"Ignore her Georgie-Poo."

Aurora huffed before gathering all of her unopened presents and walking towards the stairs.

"Aura where are you going?"Fred whined as Aurora disappeared.

"To a room with better company, my own." Aurora called before slamming her door.

Aurora sat on her bed and began unwrapping her presents. She received a knitted scarf from Mrs. Weasley, a dragon scale from Charlie, spell books from Bill, and a new cauldron from Fred. Aurora smiled as she looked at the presents, along with her box of treats from Mrs. Weasley.

That night, before the ball Aurora was getting ready in her room. Aurora looked in the mirror with a small sigh. Her hair was pinned up, in a messy formal style, with three red roses together at the back. Her dress was floor length, and strapless, with ruffles at the bottom. It was a draap red, with a black sash and trimming. She had put on black eyeshadow, and pink lipstick, she looked so much like the pictures of her mother. Her hand grasped the small heart necklace that she had received this morning. Aurora slipped on her stilettos, before walking downstairs.

Aurora walked to the ball, alone. She didn't want to go with anyone, because the only person she wanted currently was with the annoying Alicia Spinnet. Aurora walked down the stairs, not noticing the looks people were giving her. She didn't think she looked that wonderful, but whatever. Aurora smiled as she sat down at the table with her friends, sitting between fred and Ron.

"Wow, may I say you look stunning Aurora."Fred whispered into Aurora's ear, causing her to giggle. "Keep it up, and George will be right mad in no time." Fred winked at her, causing her to blush, before she turned to her menu. George, who had been watching the exchange glared at his brother, wondering what on earth he had been whispering to her about.

When everyone had finished eating, the band began to giggled and drug George to the dance floor. Fred leaned over to whisper to Angelina who laughed. Suddenly Fred grabbed aurora's hand and lead her to the dance floor, he stopped when they were in George's eye sight. Aurora listened to the fast paced song, before allowing Fred to guide her into dancing. After a few moments he began playfully spinning her, before bringing her in close to his body.

His eyes met George's over the top of Aurora's head, and he winked at his brother. He knew he would probably pay for that later, but he didn't care, he just needed George to see what he was missing out on. Aurora saw ron sitting down, and his date leave.

"I'm going to go force Ron to dance, you go dance with Angelina."Aurora laughed before walking over to Ron.

"Ronald, staring at her is not going to make her come over here. Come dance with me, laugh, and have fun."He shook his head and Aurora sighed. "I know how to use the imperius curse, so either get up and dance, or i'll make you."Ron looked up at her sweet smile before huffing.

Aurora led Ron out onto the dance floor, he slowly began to loosen up as Aurora made him dance. Aurora glanced up, and met George's eyes, she stuck her tongue out at him before dancing more with Ron. After a few songs Ron went to sit down, saying he felt stood to the side, watching her friends have fun. She noticed Paul, and Kyrie dancing closer than 'friends' should be dancing, and her smile grew.

"Miss Trinity, are you enjoying yourself?"Aurora turned around to see Professor Snape, looking at the students, avoiding looking at Aurora.

"Oh yes, it's a lot of fun."She smiled at the crowd.

"You look like your mother, she would be proud."Snape whispered before walking off.

After another three songs, with Aurora just standing there, one of the durmstrang students asked her to dance. she smiled and accepted and they made their way to the dance floor, Aurora danced a few songs, before she noticed George and Alicia snogging in a corner. Aurora's color drained as she told her partner she was tired, and began making her way to the door.

Fred had noticed Aurora's face, and followed her gaze to George. Fred went over and thumped George on the head before pulling him to the side.

"what the hell Fred?"George growled rubbing his head.

"Do you enjoy making Aurora cry?"Fred looked at his brother with anger.

"What? She's the one who's leaving our family." George watched alicia get swept away by the Durmstrand student aurora had been dancing with.

"She's not leaving George, she changed her name, so it wasn't weird that she liked you, you git." Fred growled dangerously before walking off. George watched Aurora walk up the stairs, before hurrying after her.

When Aurora reached the common room, she noticed it was deserted. She plopped down in front the fire, fighting tears. When she heard footsteps she turned around to glare at George.

"what do you want? finally realize Alicia isn't loyal to her master?"Aurora turned back to the fire, before she felt the couch's weight shift.

"why didn't you tell me it was me?" George whispered.

"Because i'm your sister George." Aurora sighed as she turned to look at him.

"No, you may have been raised with me, but you've never been a sister to me. I've always felt differently towards you." George smiled at aurora, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Then why'd you get so mad when the letter said I was changing my name for the guy I like?" Aurora looked at him confusion written all over her face.

"Because I thought it was another Weasley, and not me." George sighed at his own stupidity.

"Next time you shouldn't assume something, because you never know-" Aurora was silenced by George kissing her. When they broke apart Aurora sighed and smiled at him.

"I've been waiting so long to do that."George smiled at Aurora. They heard the portrait open, and students come in.

"Goodnight george."Aurora smiled before kissing his cheek and heading to her dorm.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Here you go guys! It has not been proofread yet, because I have to print it sometime this weekend, but here you go.**

* * *

_**Chapter Ten:**_

_**Fights and Fathers**_

* * *

The next morning Aurora rolled out of bed with a groan. The events from last night were definitely troubling. Aurora threw on a pair of jeans and a black shirt before grabbing her robes and walking to the common room. Aurora picked a couch and sat down, before Ginny joined her.

"So do you want to hear all the gossip?" Ginny smirked as Aurora nodded. "Okay, Fred and Angelina aren't getting together, she said the ball was fun, but he likes someone else. Hermione went with Krum, which of course put Ron on the outs, those two got into a huge arguement last night. Harry is still pining after Cho, and George got in trouble for snogging Alicia last night, and apparently they're official now, after their small fight last night." Aurora's jaw dropped at the last bit of information.

Suddenly the common room door opened and Alicia and George walked in, hand in hand. George smiled at Aurora, but a book flew and hit him in the head.

"You freak! Don't you dare throw things at my Georgie-Poo!"Alicia screamed, releasing George's hand.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, or I swear I will stupefy you into next week."Aurora's voice had lowered, to a growl as she stepped closer to Alicia.

"At least I am not some freak who is in love with my brother."Alicia snorted. Aurora lunged at Alicia, but was held back by two sets of strong arms. Fred and Paul groaned as Aurora thrashed against them, as they attempted to push her out of the common room. Once they were outside the room Aurora walked into a nearby empty room, followed by the two. Aurora's back hit the wall as she slid down, to sit in the floor.

"Do you want to tell us what that was about?"Fred asked as he and Paul sat down on either side of her.

"He kissed me last night, and is all over Alicia this morning..."Aurora whimpered as she placed her head on Fred's shoulder.

"He's an idiot darling, he loves you, I think he's just afraid to actually admit it to himself."Fred sighed as he felt Aurora's tears hit his shirt.

"He's too attached to Alicia for us to ever find out, now isn't he.."Fred growled lowly as he thought about his idiot brother. Aurora let out a huff before standing up.

"Well I need to go, I promised to help Professor Snape to brew some potions today for the infirmary."Aurora smiled at Fred as he hugged her, she hugged Paul as well before walking down to the dungeons.

When Aurora arrived Snape smiled at her, before asking her to put the items on his desk away, while he went to get Madam Pomfrey's list. Aurora began picking up items when she noticed a drawer open, she glanced in, and her jaw dropped. Inside there were pictures of her, not just recent ones, ones from when she was a baby. Aurora snatched the pictures out and noticed there was one for every year, taken on her birthday, her age and date was written on the back of each one.

Under the pictures there were a bunch of bundles. Aurora grabbed those, and noticed they were letters, from Molly Weasley to Severus Snape. Aurora moved those before noticed there were journals and more letters. All of the journals were the ones she was missing, from her mother. As Aurora looked at the letters her heart pounded. The second pile of letters were from her mother, before she died. At the very bottom there was a picture, it had her mother and a young man, she presumed was Professor Snape, because of the hair, but the couple was kissing.

Aurora looked grabbed one of the letters from her mother and opened it. She read a few sentences in before dropping the letter, as she heard footsteps. Aurora's wide eyes met Snape's, and his traveled to the items she had pulled out, his eyes widening as well.

"You dated my mother?"Aurora said disbelieving as Snape sighed.

"Yes, before she married your father."Snape explained, as Aurora's eyes overflowed with tears.

"You mean my step father?"Aurora's voice came out, barely above a whisper.

"Aurora..."Snape began, but Aurora's eyes held nothing but anger.

"Dumbledore and McGonagall knew?"Aurora growled as Snape nodded.

Aurora ran from the room, into the Great Hall. Dumbledore looked up from his conversation with McGonagall as the door slammed open, only for his gaze to be met with a very angry young witch. Harry, Hermione, Fred, Paul, George, and Ron all looked at Aurora nervously as she stalked over to where Dumbledore was standing, items began flying off the tables, as her magic raged.

"Ah, Miss Trinity, nice to see-"Dumbledore stopped as the glass he was holding flew out of his hand.

"You knew!?"Aurora growled, as Snape ran up behind her.

"Miss Trinity, don't you believe this is a matter best reserved for a more private setting?"McGonagall whispered, as students turned to look at the four at the front. Professor Moody moved in closer, as if to help.

"Don't you two dare speak to me right now. You knew this entire time, you brought me to the Weasley's, and lied to my face about my parents. You have no right."Aurora snarled as McGonagall hung her head.

"Aurora, Minerva and myself, we were trying to protect you."Dumbledore sighed as Aurora turned on her heal, almost colliding into Snape.

"Excuse me _ Professor."_ Aurora sneered before stalking past him, and out the two main doors.

Aurora sighed as she sat in the Astronomy Tower, when she heard heavy footsteps, only to look up and see Professor Snape standing there. He sat down beside his student before looking at her.

"I have a lot that I need to explain to you Aurora.."Severus sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"I would say you do...father."Aurora turned to look at her professor as he heaved a heavy sigh.

"Your mother and I, we fell in love in school, and we planned on being together after school, but The Dark Lord got in our way. I made a horrible choice, and became one of his followers, without thinking. After a while he wanted me to persuade Aundrea to join, because she was so powerful, not only as a seer, but a witch in general. I told him she wasn't interested, and I realized he was after her. When I told her, we decided that the best thing, would be for her to marry Mickel, a long time friend of hers. They married, and pretended to be happy, but after awhile she told Mickel that she was in love with me. I couldn't really see her, because it was not safe, so Mickel allowed us to meet in private. I was whisked away on a mission for The Dark Lord, and I was gone almost a year. During that time we uncovered a prophecy, saying that a child would be born to one of his followers, in secret, and she would be the key to his power. He kept the details hidden from us, but we thought it was a myth.

When I returned I went to see your mother. She answered the door holding a baby. I assumed her and Mickel had, had a child, until she told me the child's age. The baby was three months old, altogether, an exact year from the last time I saw her. I thought about the prophecy, and told her she had to keep you hidden, including dying your hair, because if someone looked at you long enough they would see the similarities. I kept in touch with your mother, and she sent me pictures. Voldemort found out, and attempted to kill you and your mother, but your mother kept you hidden and safe. I was torn apart when Molly and Arthur sent me an owl about Aundrea, but you were safe. Molly and Arthur agreed to keep my secret hidden, and frequently send me pictures and details about you."Snape looked at Aurora. She had remained quiet, small tears slipping down her cheeks.

"So you've always technically been there..."Aurora whispered as Severus nodded.

"Always Aurora. No matter what, you have always remained the most important part of my life. You are my daughter, and I understand I do not have the best reputation, but as long as Voldemort is gone, you are safe, I promise."He sighed as Aurora hugged him. Aurora began crying, as she clung to the man who was her father.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Alert:**

**There is a poll on my profile for you guys! Go check it out!**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying I don't know, it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**that. dreamer. girl. writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go, more surprises lurk in the hallways at Hogwarts, review and they might just get here a lot sooner**

* * *

**_Chapter Eleven:_**

**_We're Back_**

* * *

The morning of the second task Aurora quickly dressed and walked into the common room. When she entered she noticed George and Alicia snogging in one corner, and Fred and Paul huddled in another. Aurora quickly walked up behind Fred and Paul. She noticed they were writing out a betting sheet.

"What are you two boys planning on doing now?"Aurora smirked as the two jumped and turned around.

"Bloody hell Aura, don't do that to us."Fred grumbled before turning back around.

"Paaauuuulll."Aurora whined when Fred ignored her question.

"We're taking bets for the second task, speaking of which, have any visions yet?"Paul smirked as Aurora lightly hit him on the head.

"I can't just turn them off and on you know." Aurora grumbled as she sat down in the empty seat next to him.

Paul laughed before leaning back towards Fred to continue working out the betting sheet, each of them pulling out money and scrap papers before filling in the sheet with names. They placed the money in a wooden box before standing up.

By the afternoon Fred and Paul's wooden box was full of money and the betting sheet had been copied three times, Aurora laughed as they walked towards the docks to watch the second task. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as her vision clouded over.

The first thing she noticed was movement, everything was moving. Aurora glanced around to notice that she was actually floating, in water. She let out a gasp, expecting her lungs to fill with water, but she only pulled in air. When she turned her head to the side again she almost screamed. There were bodies floating in the water. There was a young girl, Cho Chang, Hermione, and Ron. Aurora made to move towards Ron, but a figure blurred in front of her , a mermaid. The mermaid hissed at her, before aurora's vision opened her eyes, to be met with Paul and Fred inches from her face.

"You okay Aura?" Fred looked at her concerned, since all of the color had drained from her face.

"Um.. yeah I'm fine, let's just go find somewhere to sit down." Her voice shook slightly as she stared at the water. She was scared to death for Ron, what if Harry didn't get to him in time?

During the entire task Aurora was perched on the edge of her seat, silently praying that Harry would make it. As the other champions emerged Aurora's anxiety grew. She was almost standing when Harry emerged from the water, Ron and the young girl in tow. Aurora let out a breath she hadn't known she was holding as they swam to the dock.

Aurora jumped up and applauded as Harry was awarded his points. Harry and Cedric were now both tied for first place. Fred laughed as he began counting the money he had won. Aurora glanced over and noticed Professor Moody watching her, before he licked his lips. Aurora shivered slightly as her head began hurting, but she looked away, and laughed as Paul continued the winning dance he had been doing.

As the excitement from the second task wound down, things began getting strange around Hogwarts. Aurora was sitting in potions with Ron, Harry, and Hermione when they began reading_ Witch Weekly _Aurora scoffed at the accusations, before Snape walked over.

Aurora and Snape hadn't really spoken much, other than him begging her to defriend Harry Potter, even though he could not reveal the reason why, a plea which Aurora ignored. Suddenly Snape grabbed the magazine and began reading, causing Hermione to blush, and Harry to yell. Aurora stared at Snape with an open mouth at how cruel he was being. After he moved her friends' seats he stared at her.

"You have something you would like to say Miss Trinity?" Snape's eyes held a warning, he was determined to alienate her from the Golden Trio, even though she could not understand why.

Aurora shook her head before slamming her book closed, standing up, and walking out of the classroom ,without a single word. Snape stared after her, but made no move to stop her.

As Aurora walked towards her room she noticed Alicia's door was open. Aurora peaked in and saw Alicia sitting beside a cauldron, mixing items into it while looking at a recipe. Aurora placed her hand over her mouth as she gasped. The recipe was from George's notebook, it was a love potion. Aurora flew from the common room, to Fred's classroom. Aurora stood outside and signaled for Fred to come to her. Fred caused a distraction before fleeing from the room.

"What?"Fred hissed at her as he shut the door.

"What was the last thing George was working on for the company?"Aurora rushed as she stared at Fred.

"Um a love potion, he was supposed to try and make it less concentrated, it was causing severe mood swings, why?"Fred cocked his head to the side as Aurora hissed.

"Because Alicia stole the recipe and has been slipping it to George, I saw her brewing it in her room earlier, that explains his mood swings and the way he changed towards her!."Aurora growled before running back to the common room.

Aurora burst into Alicia's room, causing her to jump and scream. "Get out!."

"Not until I take that recipe back, you haven't been able to memorize it yet I bet, so you won't be able to make your potion anymore without the recipe."Aurora smirked as Alicia searched for an excuse, but squealed when the recipe and cauldron went up in flames.

"I'll be giving George the antidote later, he will remember everything you said to him you twat."Alicia snarled at Aurora as she laughed.

"You freak!"Alicia screamed before lunging at Aurora, arms out as if to scratch her.

Suddenly Alicia froze in midair, Aurora heard a chuckle and turned around to see Paul, leaning against the door frame.

"God, you sneak around without any noise!I could take her you know."Aurora huffed as Paul just shook his head.

"What can I say, I'm a good hmmm spy, and yeah I know. but what am I gonna do if you get kicked out of Hogwarts huh? Lose one of my best friends, and my entertainment?"Paul smirked as Aurora glared at him. _Besides, McGonagall has been watching you closely after your outburst over Snape, almost no one trusts you here because of that, do you really want people to see you attacking fellow Gryffindors knowing your father is a death eater? _Paul made eye contact with Aurora while he spoke directly into her mind.

"Former. Former death eater..."Aurora whispered as Paul just nodded. With a sigh Aurora walked past Paul and into her room.

Paul smiled and dropped Alicia before following Aurora into her room. "What are you doing?" Paul watched Aurora grab things from a cabinet before grabbing a cauldron and sitting at a small table in the corner of her room.

"Making George's antidote so I can give it to him and rid him of that leech."Aurora growled.

Paul laughed before lounging on her bed just as Fred walked in. "Do I want to know why Alicia Is throwing things around her room?" Fred sat down in Aurora's lounge chair as Aurora ignored him and continued stirring.

"The demise of Alicia."Aurora smirked as Fred burst out laughing. Paul snickered as Aurora glared at him before scooping something in a vial. Aurora stood up and looked at Paul and Fred.

"I need you to drag George to our hide out, now."Fred and Paul nodded before taking off. Aurora placed the vial in her pocket before sneaking off to the restricted area of the school. There was a small classroom with a closet that had a secret door leading up to a nook. Aurora snuck up and used the password to unlock the door before walking in. Inside there were tabled and chairs, but nothing out of the ordinary. Aurora whispered the words again before papers magically appeared, covering the walls and tables. There were boxes with large W's on them everywhere. Aurora smirked before lounging on a couch in the corner as she waited for the door to open.

After a moment the door slammed open and Fred and Paul were wrestling George into the room. Fred through George into a chair before stupefying him as Paul locked the door. Aurora sighed before walking over to George.

"Look, I know you're mad at me, but I'm going to explain I promise."Aurora sighed before forcing the contents of the vial down his throat, and stupefying him. George stopped moving as the potion began to take effect. After a moment George shook his head and blinked.

"What the hell..."George growled as memories came flooding back to him. "Oh my...Aura i'm so sorry."George looked at Aurora as she tackled him.

"It's fine Georgie, I'm just glad to have you back!"Fred laughed as he watched the two hug each other, before jumping on top of them.

"I missed him toooo!"Fred whined as Aurora squealed from the weight. Aurora let out a yell as Paul jumped on top of the trio, effectively breaking the chair. The four began laughing loudly as they hugged each other, having not been together for a long time. After a moment they began to get up, as Aurora stretched.

"You know, you three are at least twice my size you could have broken me."Aurora growled as her back popped.

"But hey, at least one thing came from all of this."Paul smirked as the other three turned to look at him. "We're back, and Hogwarts is doomed."He laughed as the other three pranksters let out a cheer.

* * *

**Also thank you so much you guys that have favorited/followed/reviewed the story, you make me more motivated to want to continue it until the end**

**Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99**

**Skylar97**

**Guiltysnowkitten**

**Nina1399**

**HelloBob12345**

**PotionGirl1992**

**nerdyravenclaw2000**

**copperdogz**

**firegirl97**

**AysuOfTheMoonlitWater**

**District9and3-4**

**emoXcookieXonXfire**

**KeepCalmAndSparkleOn**

**Hogwartsgamesdawn**

**Croonsgirl**

**3.5polygonnyloveorsommin**

**L00ve-Joanna**

**potterphilosopher**

**Yuriko-Rurina**

**finnegan182**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Alert:**

**There's a poll for you guys on my profile! Go check it out!**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying I don't know, it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**that. dreamer. girl. writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go, more surprises lurk in the hallways at Hogwarts, review and they might just get here a lot sooner**

* * *

**_Chapter Twelve:_**

**_Visions and Secrets_**

* * *

A few days later Aurora laughed as she walked with Ron, Hermione, and Harry to Hagrid's care of magical creatures class. As they got closer Aurora looked at the nifflers and smiled. Her friend back at school had had one, and she thought they were adorable, she loved watching them look for treasure. Aurora listened to Hagrid before choosing one, she picked the smallest one, and laughed as it took off to find her coins. When the class was over aurora hurried off happily.

As summer term approached, Aurora, the twins and Paul found themselves in detention more and more. With the four being reunited, Dumbledore was always running around trying to keep them from getting expelled.

Aurora sighed as she lounged on a couch in the secret hide out. Fred and George were drawing up designs, while Paul was writing letters to prospective customers. Aurora was staring off into space, her and Harry had just finished having a conversation about the third task. Everytime she thought about it she got chills and she couldn't seem to sit still. After a moment Aurora let out a gasp as her vision blanked.

All Aurora could see was black. This wasn't like any vision she had ever had before, her whole body hurt, like she had been hit with the cruciatus curse. Her head began to pound, to the point where Aurora feared her head would split open.

"Kill the spare." A raspy voice yelled, before a flash of green came across her line of sight.

"Avada Kedavra!" A loud scream pierced the air, Aurora recognized the scream, Harry.

Suddenly a scene appeared, Aurora was standing in a graveyard, she watched as Harry disappeared, with a body. When she turned around, she was face to face with a monster she had never seen, but instantly recognized. Whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat with slits for nostrils...Voldemort. Aurora let out a scream, and a grin came over his face.

"You're alive."He rasped as Aurora clutched her head, she screamed as the pain increased, her skin felt as if it was on fire and she was sure her head was splitting in two.

"I will find you Aurora, I will, but for now you should sleep."Voldemort placed one hand on her shoulder, bare since she was wearing a tanktop, and the burning intensified under his touch, his other flew to the side of her head as her stared into her eyes. Aurora's mouth was wide open, but no sound came out. She was in so much pain, that her knees buckled and she hit the ground, before everything went black.

Aurora sat up straight, her vision was still black. She could feel that she was damp, in a cold sweat. Slowly her vision came back, and she realized she was not in the hideout. Aurora was currently sitting in the hospital wing, with Dumbledore staring at her.

"Aurora, you're awake."He whispered as she looked around. Her eyes fell on Snape, asleep in the bedside chair.

"He hasn't left your side since."Dumbledore sighed before sitting in the other chair.

"And how long ago was that?"Aurora continued to shake as Dumbledore looked at her sadly.

"Aurora, you have been gone for weeks now. The third task begins tomorrow."Aurora gasped as she stared at Dumbledore. "Now, I need you to tell me what happened."

Suddenly Aurora gasped again before looking at her shoulder, there was a black handprint, that looked like a burn mark on her shoulder.

"The one on your face went away, but that one is clouded in dark magic Aurora, what happened?" Dumbledore watched as Aurora slowly met his eyes.

"Voldemort.."She whispered, suddenly Snape opened his eyes, as if he had been waiting for her to utter that name.

"What do you mean?"Dumbledore watched as Severus stood up, pacing the room nervously.

"I had a vision. I was standing in a graveyard. Harry was there, and someone else was too, but he was killed. Harry and the body disappeared. When I turned around Voldemort was sta-"Snape looked at Aurora nervously.

"How do you know it was him?"Snape's eyes were wide as he stared at his daughter.

"No one other than the man who murdered my mother could make me feel that way."Aurora whispered. Snape growled before Aurora turned back to Dumbledore.

"What happened after you turned around Aurora?"

"I screamed. Normally when I have a vision, any noise I make cannot be heard, but sound came out. I thought maybe it was just a fluke, until he smiled at me. And even then I thought he couldn't see me, because there's no way he could see me, it was a vision. Until he smiled at me, then I knew, I knew he could see me. He smiled and said You're alive-"Aurora flinched as Snape let out a loud growl, and threw the chair against the wall. dumbledore ignored him and looked at aurora, edging her on. " then the pain started. I felt like I was on fire, and my head was being told me he was going to find me, he used my name!"Aurora cried as dumbledore closed his eyes as Snape continued to throw things in anger. "Then he grabbed my shoulder, and the pain got worse. He told me I needed to sleep, before he put his hand on my head and I passed out." Aurora watched as Dumbledore sighed.

"And that's what the marks are from."He stated as Aurora nodded. "This is not good Aurora, you know that."He watched as snape calmed down, fuming in the corner.

"Is he..is he going to come after me now?"She whispered. Suddenly she was enveloped in Snape's arms.

"No, no I won't let them come for you not again.."Snape murmured as Aurora began to cry, before pushing him away.

"They came for me before, didn't they? That's why she died..."Aurora whimpered as she thought of her mother.

"Yes...Aurora I promise you, I will protect you, I've done that so far, and I will continue to do it."Aurora nodded as Snape stood up, before leaving.

"Aurora, there's something I am going to tell you, that no one can ever know."Dumbledore watched as Aurora nodded.

"You were never registered with the ministry of magic...as far as they are aware, you do not exist. If anyone knew you were alive, he would have known, they would have known. Even your attendance here has been kept a secret. That is why your underage magic has never been caught. There is one more person that goes here, with the same advantage."Dumbledore watched as Aurora's eyes widened. She looked at him questioningly, wondering if he would tell her the other person. He simply shook her head before standing up.

"Dumbledore, one more thing. Can I go to the third task tomorrow? I promised Harry I would be there."Aurora smiled as Dumbledore nodded.

"Get some rest, and I will allow you to go, you will be having visitor's after dinner, I'm going to let them know you are awake."Aurora smiled as Dumbledore shut the door.

After Aurora ate her dinner, the door to the medical door opened. Aurora laughed as three red heads burst in, followed by Harry, Hermione, and Paul. The large group stopped at the foot of her bed. George sighed as he leaned down to give her a kiss.

"I'm so glad you're awake."He sighed again, before Aurora laughed. Fred was making kissy faces, and Paul was pretending to hang himself.

Aurora let out a small squeak as Ron hugged her. "We were so scared."Harry whispered as Aurora nodded.

"I had to wake up Harry, I promised you I would watch you win the tournament right?" He nodded as she grinned up at him.

"Guys, I'm fine."Aurora sighed as they all nodded.

"You scared the hell out of Aura..."George looked down.

"You were screaming, bloody murder..."Fred looked at her, obviously still shaken.

"We thought you were gone..."Paul's face read no emotion, but she knew he was worried.

"Okay, so now Paul's doing the creepy twin thing too?"Ron groaned.

Aurora smirked at Ron as he glared at the four.

"What"

"creepy"

"twin"

"thing?"

Ron groaned loudly as Fred, Paul, George, and Aurora spoke one after another. Harry and Hermione laughed loudly.

"So, you ready for the task tomorrow?"Aurora smiled as Harry pretended to flex.

"I guess."Aurora rolled her eyes as the others laughed.

After a moment Madam Pomfrey came in to shoo the teens out. When everyone was gone Aurora took a shower before laying down to rest.

* * *

**Also thank you so much you guys that have favorited/followed/reviewed the story, you make me more motivated to want to continue it until the end**

**Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99**

**Skylar97**

**Guiltysnowkitten**

**Nina1399**

**HelloBob12345**

**PotionGirl1992**

**nerdyravenclaw2000**

**copperdogz**

**firegirl97**

**AysuOfTheMoonlitWater**

**District9and3-4**

**emoXcookieXonXfire**

**KeepCalmAndSparkleOn**

**Hogwartsgamesdawn**

**Croonsgirl**

**3.5polygonnyloveorsommin**

**L00ve-Joanna**

**potterphilosopher**

**Yuriko-Rurina**

**finnegan182**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Alert:**

**There's a poll on my profile for you guys! Go check it out!**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying I don't know, it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**that. dreamer. girl. writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go, more surprises lurk in the hallways at Hogwarts, review and they might just get here a lot sooner**

* * *

**_Chapter Thirteen:_**

**_The Third Task_**

* * *

Aurora sighed as she walked away from her classes. She had snuck away from Madam Pomfrey to take her exams. She was done now, and looking for Paul. Suddenly she spotted him and yelled out. He turned around to walk back to her.

"Can we talk?"She asked before pulling him down a small hallway. He nodded before leaning against the wall. "I've been talking to the twins, before the incident, and Molly and Arthur, I know you don't want to go back to America this summer. So, stay with us?" Aurora pleaded looking up at him. "They said you can stay in our room, there's spare room."Paul looked off for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah, okay. I'll go send an owl to my parents.I've gotta go meet with Snape too, so I'll see you at the third task." Aurora danced happily before feeling someone hugging her.

"Hello there."George laughed as Aurora turned around.

"Paul's coming home with us!"Aurora squealed before George smiled.

"Good, well I've got to go meet with those two on the bets, so I'll see you later."He kissed her cheek before walking off.

Aurora sighed as she walked down the abandoned hallway. Her mind was racing. Her skin crawled whenever she thought of her vision, and George was acting like they were a couple. They never talked about what happened with Alicia, so she wasn't really sure what was going on, so much to think over.

As Aurora was walking she heard an unmistakable voice float through an open window. Aurora took off running, she ran out the door, and was staring at the whomping willow, straight ahead. Walking near the tree, the Weasleys. Aurora squealed before she ran and tackled Molly Weasley. Molly let out a laugh as she hugged the girl.

"Darling."Molly sighed as she held onto her daughter. Aurora launched herself at Arthur next, and he laughed as well. Aurora spent the rest of her day walking around with the Weasleys, before heading to the feast.

Aurora took her place between Fred and George, across from Ron, who sat in between Hermione and Harry. Paul plopped down beside Fred and nodded at the group. The dishes filled and Aurora ate as much as she could. When the announcement was made to move to the quidditch field they all stood up.

Aurora sat between her twins as usual, with Paul, Ron and Hermione in front of her. Aurora watched as it began. After a moment she excused herself, to go to the bathroom. She made her way into the locker room, and sighed when it was empty.

Aurora locked the door and pulled her sleeve over to look at her shoulder. The black handprint was red and inflamed. Aurora groaned as she sat down on a bench. Suddenly Aurora heard a loud clanging noise and she jumped up, looking around.

"Who's there?"Aurora called out, before she walked towards the noise. Suddenly Aurora was slammed against the wall. She saw stars, as she tried to focus on who was holding her.

"You don't listen!"The person shook her as they spoke. Aurora clenched her teeth as her body shook. Aurora's vision cleared, and she was staring at Malfoy again.

"Why do you keep following me?"Aurora growled as Draco sighed exasperatedly.

"Because, if you don't listen to me you're going to die. They are looking for you, and don't you dare act like you don't know who they are."Draco whispered, as someone opened the locker room door, he quickly drug her into the showers and locked the door.

"They, as in Death Eaters, like your father?"Aurora snarled at him.

"And your father Aurora, don't forget where your blood came from."Draco smirked as Aurora pushed him.

"He isn't a Death Eater anymore!"Aurora screamed as Draco laughed.

"Right, and neither is your friend Paul right? You think he's so secretive for no reason?"Draco watched as Aurora tried to punch him, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the wall.

"Don't you dare speak bad about you you no good lousy snake!"Aurora screamed when Draco's fist collided with her jaw.

"You watch it you mudblood, just because your father is my head of house, do not think you are on the same level, or higher than me. Your mother was a muggle, and a lying cheating whore. My uncle died because of her."Draco snarled as Aurora shook her head. "Mickel changed his name so Snape wouldn't know. I'm glad to see you're no better than your filthy mother."Aurora screamed as she kicked him, he doubled over from the blow to his gut.

"Oh that's it, I'm going to show you not to mess with a Malfoy."Draco snarled as he stalked towards Aurora. He grabbed her by her hair, before the door burst open. Paul was followed by Fred and George, wands raised. Draco dropped Aurora, and she ran to her trio.

"Give me one reason to not crucio you Malfoy."George and Fred snarled stepping closer.

"Here's one, the ministry will get you both."Aurora sighed. "He's not worth you two getting in trouble, let's go, you can't."

Draco let out a sigh, as Aurora turned around, the three following her. Suddenly Aurora turned to smirk at Malfoy.

"Lucky for me, I can."Aurora smirked as Malfoy fell to the ground, his mouth opening and closing in pain. After a moment he stopped moving and glared up at her. "Say anything to anyone, and the next curse I use won't be so nice."Aurora growled before making her way back to the stands.

After what felt like hours of waiting the crowd began to cheer. Harry had returned. Suddenly Aurora's head and shoulder began hurting, as she looked at Harry with Cedric's body. She immediately knew it was from her vision.

"He's back."Aurora whispered. Fred asked her what she said. "He's back, Voldemort."She whispered again, not knowing that Harry had just said the same thing. Aurora watched as in the commotion Moody grabbed Harry. Harry was obviously trying to stay.

Aurora said nothing, as she slipped away from her group to follow them. She used a protection charm, to make herself silent and invisible, before she followed Moody and Harry into his office.

Aurora stood to the side as she heard what Moody was saying to Harry. The moment Moody raised his wand to Harry Aurora began thinking of powerful spells. No matter what she owuld protect Harry. She knew something wasn't right. When the door flew open Aurora jumped. Dumbledore looked directly at her, and used a spell she was unfamiliar with. Moody and Harry both gasped when she became visible.

"You, you were the first to see master. You're the one he wants."Aurora didn't even blink when Moody lunged at her. Suddenly he flew backwards into the wall. Dumbledore nodded at her approvingly before telling her to leave. Aurora sighed before quickly leaving the room.

The time until the end of term past quickly. Neither Aurora nor Harry wanted to speak. They pretended like nothing happened, but Aurora knew. Aurora knew that both her and Harry were in danger, no way to deny it. If Voldemort got them they were dead.

A smiled spread across her face as she looked at the ones traveling in the train compartment with her. Fred, Paul, and George, she knew her mother would have her hands full this summer, but it had been Molly's idea. Aurora had feared she would revoke her invitation after the events, but she was more excited than ever.

* * *

**Also thank you so much you guys that have favorited/followed/reviewed the story, you make me more motivated to want to continue it until the end**

**Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99**

**Skylar97**

**Guiltysnowkitten**

**Nina1399**

**HelloBob12345**

**PotionGirl1992**

**nerdyravenclaw2000**

**copperdogz**

**firegirl97**

**AysuOfTheMoonlitWater**

**District9and3-4**

**emoXcookieXonXfire**

**KeepCalmAndSparkleOn**

**Hogwartsgamesdawn**

**Croonsgirl**

**3.5polygonnyloveorsommin**

**L00ve-Joanna**

**potterphilosopher**

**Yuriko-Rurina**

**finnegan182**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Alert:**

**There is a poll on my page, please go vote**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying I don't know, it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**I know there's not a lot of Aurora/George action, but I promise it will get more and more Aurora/George based**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**that. dreamer. girl. writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go, more surprises lurk in the hallways at Hogwarts, review and they might just get here a lot sooner**

* * *

Aurora laughed as she ran in the field behind the burrow, she was running from Fred. Aurora had snuck up behind him, and used her new potion to dye his hair bright green. Aurora stopped as Fred and George caught up to her.

"Where did Paul go?"Aurora glanced around as George sighed.

"He had to go somewhere again, as usual."Fred shrugged as Aurora pouted.

For the past few weeks, Paul had been sneaking off. No one knew where he disappeared to, but they decided not to ask, and figure he had a reason.

Aurora glanced towards the burrow, when she saw figures walking to the home, she recognized Moody, and Lupin out of the few, and a large black dog. Molly Weasley made eye contact with Aurora and shook her head, signalling she didn't want Aurora or the boys coming inside, as Ron and Ginny were also shoved outside.

Ron and Ginny walked up to the group with confused expressions. Aurora sighed as the five of them snuck towards the house, to try and hear. The twins hadn't brought any of their gadgets out, so they could not use anything to hear better. Aurora almost gasped as she heard Paul's voice from inside.

"So you can disapparate and apparate because you were never registered with the Ministry here?" Lupin asked nervously from inside.

"Yes, in America the limitations are very small. You learn the skill when you are young, and since I'm still under their jurisdiction I'm allowed."Paul said as Molly sighed.

"That is all darling, we just wanted to figure out how you could do that. Please go outside with the others."Molly opened the door and forced Paul out before sighing again. " George Gideon Weasley, Frederick Fabian Weasley, Aurora Mickenah Snape Trinity, Ronald Billius Weasley, and Ginevra Molly Weasley if you do not stop spying and being nosey I will lock you five in your rooms until you are out of Hogwarts!"Molly yelled before throwing up silencing spells.

The five, along with Paul took off running, to get as far away from Molly Weasley's wrath as possible. They stopped running, when they reached the other side of the field. They continued to walk for a long time, until they were many miles from the burrow. They all sat down and laughed as they looked at each other. Suddenly, the clouds seemed to get darker, and they all shared a look of unease. Paul looked at the sky, as well as the others. They noticed black clouds, or black smoke, they could not tell. They could only tell, that whatever it is was moving fast.

"Paul, we won't be able to disapparate before that reaches us...what is that?"Aurora stared at him, visibly shaken.

"Death eaters..."Paul growled, as the smoke hit the grounds. The smoke took the shape of seven people, in black. They were wearing masks, so Aurora could not see their faces. Aurora let out a yell as a spell was thrown her way. Paul mumbled something under his breath, and the spell was deflected.

"Fred, you take Ginny and go back to the burrow. George you take Ron. Aurora and I will be right behind you. Do not come back, stay there."Paul ordered. Fred and George nodded nervously before disapparating. _you're not getting scared on me now are you Aura?_ Paul spoked to Aurora's mind as she shook her head.

Within seconds Aurora found herself fighting the death eaters side by side with Paul, it was slightly easier with her wand, but she was not used to using it. Everything seemed to slow down as Aurora felt a spell hit her hand. Aurora's wand flew out of her hand, as she was hit with another spell, removing her magic. Aurora was separated from Paul, and staring into the mask of a death eater. Aurora's breathing quickened as she realized, she was going to die. The figure raised his wand, and time seemed to slow, almost to a stand still. Aurora prepared herself, as she heard the figure began the spell.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Aurora could barely hear over the pounding of her heart as the curse came barrwlling towards her. Suddenly she saw Paul apparate in front of her.

"No!"Aurora screamed, but did not notice Paul pushing his hair back, before he reached behind him to hold her close to her body. she knew this was it, and closed her eyes. She hugged her friend, as she began to say her goodbyes.

Aurora felt the curse hit them, but she knew she was not dead. How could she still be alive? Aurora opened her eyes, still clutching Paul, as he lifted his wand, to return the curse. It hit the figure, and it crumpled, dead. Paul grabbed Aurora's hand before disapparating. Aurora stared at her friend's back, when they apparated, miles away from the burrow still.

"You okay Aura?"Paul's voice was shaken, as if he was tired or out of energy. Aurora nodded slightly, as she watched him fix his hair.

Aurora grabbed his arm, and spun him around, before pushing his hair back to the side. aurora let out a gasp as she stared at Paul's other eye. Instead of being a bright blue, it was completely black.

"what?"Aurora murmed as paul moved her hand to fix his hair.

"It's a long story Aura, don't worry about it."He smiled before he began to walk towards the burrow.

"No, I will not calm down. Paul, we were just hit by Avada Kedavra, the killing curse, and we are still alive. How the bloody hell am I supposed to calm down after that? You don't even offer me an explanation, just 'oh it's okay'"Paul laughed as Aurora mocked his voice. "What kind of crap is that?You owe me an explanation."Aurora growled as Paul shook his head.

"Can you not just be happy that you're alive Aurora? Why does it matter how?"

"Because, I thought we were both going to die Paul. I can handle knowing I'm going to die, but not you, not one of my friends."Aurora almost began crying as she stared at him.

"I wasn't going to let you die. You're my friend Aurora, I protect my friends, no matter what."He smiled at his friend as tears rolled down her face.

"He used Avada Kedavra to kill my parents you know..."She whimpered as Paul nodded.

Suddenly there was a pop, and Paul and Aurora turned around to see Sirius Black, and George staring at them.

"are you kids okay, I was told there were death eaters."Sirius looked at the two nervously as Paul nodded.

"George, take Aurora to the burrow to pack and I'll show Sirius the bodies."Paul motioned for Sirius to follow him as he walked off. _This is another secret I am trusting you with Aurora, no one needs to know...not yet_. Aurora nodded when she heard her friend, before hugging George, and allowing him to disapparate.

* * *

**Also thank you so much you guys that have favorited/followed/reviewed the story, you make me more motivated to want to continue it until the end**

**Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99**

**Skylar97**

**Guiltysnowkitten**

**Nina1399**

**HelloBob12345**

**PotionGirl1992**

**nerdyravenclaw2000**

**copperdogz**

**firegirl97**

**AysuOfTheMoonlitWater**

**District9and3-4**

**emoXcookieXonXfire**

**KeepCalmAndSparkleOn**

**Hogwartsgamesdawn**

**Croonsgirl**

**3.5polygonnyloveorsommin**

**L00ve-Joanna**

**potterphilosopher**

**Yuriko-Rurina**

**finnegan182**


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Alert:**

**There is a poll on my profile, go check it out!**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying I don't know, it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**that. dreamer. girl. writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go, more surprises lurk in the hallways at Hogwarts, review and they might just get here a lot sooner**

* * *

**_Chapter Fifteen:_**

**_Sometimes We're Just Better Off Not Knowing_**

* * *

Aurora ran to hug Molly the moment her and George apparated inside of the burrow. Molly was almost in tears as she hugged the child in front of her. She may have changed her name, but to Molly she would always be her little girl.

"Shh shh, go pack. We have to leave."Molly smiled at Aurora, before nodding at George, as he led her upstairs.

"What happened back there?"George whispered as Aurora turned to look at him.

"Let's just say, Paul saved my life today George."Aurora turned back around to continue packing her things, when he grabbed her arm, to turn her around to face him.

"Aurora, I know you've been through a lot these last few months, but I can't help but to think something is wrong, with us?"George watched as Aurora frowned.

"It's just a little strange Georgie, i've known you my entire life, and after that mess with Alicia, I don't know. I know I care for you, honestly I do. I just have a lot to think about, with the visions, and trying to figure out why Voldemort is after me."Aurora sighed before leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss George.

Aurora melted into the kiss as George wrapped his hands around her waist, to pull her closer, her arms wrapping around his neck, and entwining her hands in his hair. Aurora felt George's tongue run along her bottom lip, but before she could react, a loud cough could be heard. Aurora and George jumped away from each other, to see Fred and Paul standing in the doorway, wearing identical smirks as Aurora turned cherry red.

"Well well well, what do we have here Paul?"Fred turned to his partner in crime, as Aurora went back to packing.

"I believe we broke up a snogging session Fred."Paul replied as he plopped down onto the cot that was set up for him.

"That might have turned into a shagging session?"Fred laughed as Aurora threw a shirt at him.

"Why don't you use your magic, oh yeah you're under age!"Fred laughed as Aurora growled before she gasped.

"What's wrong?"George immediately was at her side as she looked around, panicked.

"I just tried to stupefy him, but it didn't work, I didn't feel any magic at all."Aurora whimpered as Paul jumped up.

"It was that spell, that death eater used, he pushed back your magic. We need to go talk to the others, maybe they can fix it. George, finish packing her things, Aurora go talk to Molly."Paul watched as Aurora practically ran down stairs.

The boys stayed in the room, packing everything, so they could get ready to move to the safe house. After an hour, Aurora walked upstairs with Lupin in tow.

"The bad news is, Aurora's magic is being held back by a curse for now. It cannot be removed, it has to wear off. We are not sure when it will come back, it could take days, weeks, or months, but it will wear off."Lupin watched as Aurora sat on her bed trying not to cry.

"I'm going to go speak to Dumbledore, just in case her magic does not come back before the school year starts." Lupin patted Aurora's head as he left the room.

Paul sat down beside Aurora, and placed his hand on her head.

"I know you're upset, but umm your roots are showing."Paul laughed as Aurora hit him in the stomach.

"For your information, i'm done dying it, in a day or so it will be completely black, and its going to stay that way." Aurora said, but screamed as she was tackled off the bed by Fred.

"I'm going to kill you."Aurora groaned as she laid on the floor with Fred sprawled across her stomach.

George shrugged and walked over to sit on Fred's back, causing the two to let out a groan. Paul didn't want to feel left out, so he jumped on top of George. Aurora began flailing around as the weight crushed her. After a moment the boys got up, and Aurora laid there panting as the boys finished packing the room. Aurora jumped up and grabbed her trunk as they all walked downstairs.

When they got downstairs they were paired up. Lupin grabbed Aurora's trunk, and her arm, Sirius grabbed Ron and Paul, they carried their things, Molly grabbed both of the twins by the ear, making them carry their own trunks, and Arthur held onto Ginny's hand and her trunk.

"We are the only ones who know how to get there, so we are going to apparate outside of the headquarters."Molly explained, before they began apparating, one at a time.

Aurora stared up at an apartment complex in what she presumed to be London, she had never ventured into the muggle world of England, except to go to the train station. Aurora watched as the complex began to expand, and reveal an additional area. They walked inside, and Aurora frowned, when the smell hit her. Obviously this place needed to be cleaned. Aurora groaned loudly as it dawned on her, she was going to have to clean it.

"Ron!"Aurora smiled as she heard Hermione behind them. Ron and Hermione hugged ,before Hermione also hugged Aurora.

"Well, lets get to work. Everyone pick the room you'll be staying in, and get to cleaning."Molly ordered. Aurora, Paul, Fred, and George all smiled at each other before running up stairs, to the attic.

The attic had enough room for the four of them, plus room for their plans, and inventions. The four of them set to work cleaning. When the room was spotless Paul, Fred, and George brought up the only three spare beds that there were. Aurora laughed when they said someone would have to share a bed, she figured her and George could share just decided to not unpack their trunks, considering they wouldn't have long until school began anyways.

Aurora drug the boys downstairs to help clean the kitchen and a few other rooms, before Molly ordered them to go to bed. When the adults were locked in the meeting room and the twins and Paul were in their room Aurora snuck back downstairs with an extendable ear to listen.

"Her magic is gone Sirius, what good would it be to put her in the order with no magic?"Lupin sighed as Molly huffed loudly.

"She is only fifteen Sirius."Molly growled, as Arthur tried to shush her.

"And so is that Paul boy, but I've seen what he can do. She needs to be protected Molly. Voldemort knows she is alive, and it's only a matter of time before he reveals why he wants her."The sound of a chair scraping was followed by Sirius' speech.

"She. Is. A. Child. Sirius."Molly growled as her chair clattered to the floor.

"She is in danger Molly. We have to protect her-"

"Enough!"Molly yelled, causing the eavesdropper to jump.

"I believe my daughter has a right to choose Mrs. Weasley." A collective gasp was heard as a door opened in the room.

"Severus?"Lupin gasped as Severus Snape sat down.

"I invited him, because Aurora is his daughter, I figured he should know what had happened, after all, he has been trying to keep Voldemort off of Aurora's trail for fifteen years." Sirius sighed as he sat back down.

"Do not worry, I was brought here by Sirius, therefore I do not know where I am, or how to get back here. I believe Aurora should take an active role in-"Snape pulled out his wand to cast a silencing charm.

Aurora groaned when she could no longer hear inside the walked upstairs to work on the plans for their inventions next year.

A few days later Aurora was lounging on her bed when Fred and George walked in.

"Paul's disappeared again" Fred began

"And Harry has just arrived."George smiled as Aurora held onto George and they disapparated.

Aurora laughed when they appeared in the room with Ron, Harry, and Hermione.

"Stop doing that."Hermione said weakly

"Hello, Harry."George said beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle your anger up like that, Harry, let it all out."Said Fred also beaming. "there might be a couple of people fifty miles away who didn't hear you."

"So you passed your apparition tests then?"said Harry grumpily.

"With distinction."said Fred, who was holding what appeared to be a very long piece of flesh colored string. Aurora zoned out as she plopped down on Ron's bed, after picking up her King Luey off of the floor, where he had been meowing. Ever since crookshanks had arrived Aurora watched Luey carefully, because the two did not get along.

"Snape?"Said Harry quickly. "Is he here?"

Aurora tuned in as she looked at the group talking.

"Yeah."Said George closing the door carefully, and sitting beside Aurora. "Giving a report, top secret."

"Git."Said Fred idly, seeming to have forgot Aurora was there.

"He's on our side now,"Hermione said, before looking at an angry Aurora.

Ron snorted."doesn't stop him being a git. The way he looks at us when he sees us..."

"Bill doesn't like him either."Said Ginny as if that settled the matter.

Aurora growled as she lunged off the bed towards Fred and Ron, effectively knocking them to the floor.

"You two are the gits, and you're lucky I do not have my magic, because I would crucio you two in a heartbeat!"Aurora screamed before storming out of the room, the others stayed behind.

Aurora climbed up to the roof and sat down. She stared at the stars angrily as she fumed. She knew no one liked her father, but she did, she trusted him. Her and Snape may not have the best relationship, but he is her father, and he told her he would protect her, so he wouldn't be on the bad side would he? Aurora heard footsteps and slightly turned her head, to see Snape sitting down beside her.

"What is wrong?"He murmured, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I'm going to die aren't I?"Aurora sighed slightly as she could practically feel Snape's surprise.

"Aurora, I am going to do everything in my power to protect you this time."Snape sighed as he put his arm around his daughter.

"This time?"Aurora looked at Snape as he shook his head.

"Another story for another time."Snape smiled at Aurora as she nodded. "Your hair is black now." Snape stated.

"Yeah, I figured everyone pretty much knows now, why hide it? I'm not ashamed that you're my father, I'm kind of happy. You're respected by Dumbledore of all people, and you've changed."Aurora beamed up at him as he nodded.

"One changes when they find something to actually live for."Snape hugged her with one arm before standing up."I'm going to leave now, Molly is going to take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I'll be at the potions shop if you want to stop by."Snape smiled again before sighed before slowly coming to her feet.

"Atleast you and your dad have a relationship."Aurora turned around to see Paul walking along the roof.

"Do you ever get tired of lurking, and not making a sound?"Aurora laughed as she stretched.

"Actually, no. He cares about you, a lot you know."Paul looked at the stars as he spoke.

"You don't know your parents?"Aurora cocked her head to the side as she stared at him.

"I obliviated them when I came to England."Paul shrugged like it was no big deal as Aurora's eyes widened.

"You didn't want them to remember you?"Aurora was shocked.

"It's just better that they don't..."Paul murmured before walking off.

* * *

**Also thank you so much you guys that have favorited/followed/reviewed the story, you make me more motivated to want to continue it until the end**

**Beautiful-Bird-Avenger99**

**Skylar97**

**Guiltysnowkitten**

**Nina1399**

**HelloBob12345**

**PotionGirl1992**

**nerdyravenclaw2000**

**copperdogz**

**firegirl97**

**AysuOfTheMoonlitWater**

**District9and3-4**

**emoXcookieXonXfire**

**KeepCalmAndSparkleOn**

**Hogwartsgamesdawn**

**Croonsgirl**

**3.5polygonnyloveorsommin**

**L00ve-Joanna**

**potterphilosopher**

**Yuriko-Rurina**

**finnegan182**

**Sexyback15**

**DarkShadow978**


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Alert:**

**There is a poll on my profile, go check it out!**

**Come on guys, I see you reading the story, follow it, favorite it, message me saying I don't know, it sucks, something...**

**Also I am looking for someone to edit pictures for this story, as well as someone to make a fanfic video if you're interested message me, I'll maybe let you in on new ideas for this story ;D**

**Also:**

**Oh! If you want to see what Aurora looks like, or her tattoos or anything, I have facebook page for all of that or I can show them to you, just message me on here or email me at**

**that. dreamer. girl. writer (gmail . com)(no spaces, just periods)**

**and now as promised here we go, more surprises lurk in the hallways at Hogwarts, review and they might just get here a lot sooner**

* * *

_**Chapter Sixteen:**_

_**Prefects**_

* * *

Aurora sighed as she sat with the twins. Harry had gone to his hearing today, and they were all anxiously awaiting the news. The door opened and Harry walked in, announcing he was cleared, causing everyone to cheer happily. Aurora, Fred, George, Paul, and Ginny were dancing around chanting happily.

"He got off, he got off, he got off-"

"That's enough, settle down!" Shouted Mr. Weasley, even though he was was smiling as well. "Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry-"

"What?"Sirius said sharply

"He got off, he got off, he got off-"

"Be quiet you five! Yes I saw him talking to Fudge on level nine then they went off to Fudge's office. Dumbledore should know."Sirius nodded, agreeing with Arthur.

"He got off, he got off, he got off-"

"That's enough-Fred-George-Ginny-Aurora-Paul!"Molly yelled, causing the group to sigh.

The group sat down to eat, while everyone was talking Aurora, Fred, George, Paul, and Ginny continued singing. Molly was sitting food down and talking when she glared at the five.

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF-"

"SHUT UP!" Molly roared, causing the five to jump and sit still.

Over the next few days Aurora stayed in the room with the boys, trying to use her magic. Her magic had yet to come back so she continued to pout, when Fred and George walked in.

"Book lists are here, let's go be with the others."George smiled as Aurora took his hand and they all apparated to Harry and Ron were.

Aurora sat down while the boys began talking. Aurora stared at Ron, who stood there with his mouth open, staring at his Hogwarts letter. "What's the matter?" Fred said impatiently as he looked over Ron's shoulder. "Prefect? Prefect?"

George and Paul leapt forward to snatch the envelope and read it, Aurora jumped up as well.

"No way."The three said in unison.

"There's been a mistake."Fred said as he looked the letter over. "No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect. Fred and George complained as Aurora grabbed the letter and handed it back to Ron.

"Congratulations Ronnie!" Aurora threw her arms around his neck before kissing his cheek happily. Aurora laughed as Hermione came in and heard the news, then stepped to the side as Molly walked in, not wanting to be anywhere near that emotional mess. Molly began talking about pajamas and Aurora watched George smirk.

"How about red and gold to match his badge?" George said to Molly.

"Match his what?" Molly said absently as she rolled up a pair of Ron's socks.

"His badge."Fred sai. "His lovely shiny new prefect badge."

"His..but...Ron, you're not...?"

Ron held up the badge as Aurora beamed at him.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A prefect! That's the whole family!"

"What are we?"George said motioning towards himself Fred, and Aurora . "Next door neighbors?" Aurora laughed as she walked out of the room, to her hiding spot on the roof.

Aurora sat down and stared at her unopened envelope, it felt heavier than last year, and it worried her a little bit. Aurora sighed before she opened it and began reading.

_Dear Miss Aurora Trinity-Snape,_

_I am happy to inform you that because of your outstanding scores we have reevaluated your year. You will be with the sixth year students this year, since we placed you under your level in the begining anyways. _

_Good luck Aurora,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_P.S, look inside..._

Aurora turned the envelope over and gasped as her own prefect badge fell out. Aurora shook her head as she stared at it. She was now a year behind Fred and George. Aurora slightly began to cry as she thought of how proud her mother would have been. Suddenly someone cleared their throat. Aurora stood up and turned around, seeing Severus smiling at her.

"Your mother and I are so very proud of you Aurora."He showed her a rare smile, and Aurora flung herself into his arms. Aurora cried into his robes as he petted her hair.

Molly came looking for Aurora, and saw the scene in front of her. Molly teared up a little bit as she thought about losing the girl she raised, but she was happily Severus was trying, he had been forced into being a father so she knew it was hard. Molly knocked on the door frame and watched as the two broke away.

"Well hello Severus, what brings you here?"Molly looked at him curiously as Aurora stepped forward.

"Mum, look."Aurora held out the letter to Molly, and she quickly read it.

"Oh that's wonderful dear. What was inside?"Molly gasped as Aurora held up a prefect badge. "Two prefects?" Molly beamed as Aurora shrugged slightly. Aurora hugged Severus before he left, and her and Molly made their way down to the others. Molly asked Aurora if she wanted to come with her to Diagon Alley and she happily agreed.

Aurora smiled as she stared at Diagon Alley. Molly held onto Aurora's hand as they buzzed from shop to shop. Molly stopped in front of Ollivander's and smiled at Aurora.

"Really?"Aurora cheered happily as she looked at the wand she was carrying. In America they didn't use the tests Ollivander did so the wands were not as specialized. Molly smiled as she walked with Aurora into the . Ollivander smiled at the young girl before he grabbed a box off of the counter.

"This one has been waiting for you."He smiled from ear to ear as Aurora picked up the wand.

Aurora could feel the magic radiating through her, the feeling was so different from holding the wand she had always used, it was better. Aurora beamed up at Ollivander and he smiled.

"Thirteen inches, birch, dragon heartstring. I always remember the wands I sell Miss Snape, and i've sold two wands similar to this one in my lifetime. One to a Miss Andrea McCormek, a nine incher and one to a Mr. Severus Snape a thirteen and a half incher" Aurora gasped at the new information. "Father, mother, and child all hold the same wand."He smiled as Mrs. Weasley paid him before walking out.

Molly walked into the broom shop while Aurora decided to walk to the potions shop. Aurora looked at the racks of items, before freezing when she heard a familiar voice.

"So you're saying she's lost her magic? She's no better than a muggle now."Draco sneered as he looked around. Aurora peaked at him and saw him talking to a man that looked similiar to him, she assumed it was Lucius, his father.

"Quiet Draco."Lucius sneered as Aurora crouched behind a rack of potions. She had caught sight of the man's eyes. She would have never in her life forgotten those eyes. They were the eyes of the Death Eater who had tried to kill her. Lucius left and Aurora straightened up, before leaving the shop quickly. Aurora walked down an alley way and leaned against the wall with her eyes closed. If Lucius is a death eater, then Voldemort would know she was helpless right now, and that was something he didn't need to know.

"Spying on my now are you Trinity? Or do you go by Snape now?"

Aurora jumped when she heard Draco speak. She opened her eyes and glared at the blonde.

"Go away Malfoy."Aurora shrieked as he grabbed her by the front of her shirt and slammed her against the wall, his wand pressed to her chin.

"I should kill you right now, you think once he gets a hold of you he'll be so gentle with you? At least if I killed you your death would be painless."Draco murmured as Aurora glared at him.

"If you kill me I won't get a chance to kill him Draco. I want him dead."Draco released her and huffed before storming away. Aurora shook off before she ran to find Molly and head home.


	18. Another Note Loves, Updates soon!

Hello my loyal minions ;D

No seriously hi guys. I'm so sorry for the extended absence of updates. I am working on the new chapters, although it is hard. I will more than likely base everything off of the movies for now, simply because I do not have the books at my disposal and I do not want to mess anything up. Although, if you have a scene from the book you would love to send me PM me and I'll give you my email! Don't forget, look me up on Facebook for updates on progress and many, many other things ThatDreamer GirlWriter. Well TTFN, ta ta for now Loves.

Sincerely

That Dreamer Girl

P.S:Clearing up some things guys! Aurora is not 12 at the beginning of the story, she is the same age as Harry and the others. I am aware she is Mary Sue, but not everyone likes her, as you'll notice, or have noticed, Hermione for one, dislikes her. The whole idea of Aurora doing and knowing things she shouldn't is to show that the American wizard world is tons different than others. This is my first Harry Potter story, and I'm starting to tire of it sadly, but I will push on and attempt to finish this for you guys!


End file.
